Hunters of the Underworld: EVOLUTION
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: It's been a year since Sam took out his father. Now he and Dean are living a normal life and everything is perfect until San goes missing.Meanwhile the demons are staring to plan for a new war. Warning: slash
1. Chapter 1 When it All falls Apart

**Welcome to the sequel of Hunters of the Underworld, I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first story and I hope you enjoy this one just as much XD on with the story.**

**Warning: slash, torture, abuse, language, lots and lots of drama, angst and sexual references**

**Summary: It's been a year since Sam and Dean gave up hunting, now they are living a normal life but how long will it last. The demons may not have a leader at the moment but it doesn't mean they won't. A familiar face from the past causes chaos for Sam and Dean and they soon find themselves in another war. Can they survive or will it be the end for one of them? **

**Hunters of the Underworld**

**EVOLUTION**

**Chapter 1: When it All falls Apart**

A young girl with shoulder length red hair walked down the cold and dark streets of San Francisco. The wind blew through her hair and sending chills down her spine. She zipped her jacket up then folded her arms over her chest. Rounding a corner and she continued to walk along the lonely streets, it was late in the night and she was in a quiet part of the city. The only noise was the roaring wind and the sound of rats scurrying along the pavement.

The wind picked up and blew hard against her skin, a shiver ran through her body and her teeth chatted from the cold. Suddenly she heard strange noise come from behind and she spun around. She saw nothing so she turned back around and kept walking but now at brisk pace. The wind blew harder and the air grew colder.

A loud buzzing noise stopped her in her tracks; she was relived when she saw that it was just her phone. She pulled it from her pocket and answered with a "hello". She listened as her friend rambled about a party that was being held at another friends place, she sighed then answered with a simple no.

"Because I have work tomorrow that's why" she said firmly.

She listened once again as he friend begged her but something had caught her eye and she had stopped paying attention. A black shadow flew through the sky and it was heading right towards her. She took a step back but her body wouldn't move any farther, it was like she was frozen in fear. The black shadow reached her and she a scream of fear escaped her lips.

The black shadow entered her body through her mouth and eyes, her head was thrown back and her phone slipped from her fingers. The black shadow disappeared and she brought her head forwards. Her green eyes flashed black then returned to normal, an evil smile crossed her lips and she turned around to look in the reflection of a window.

"This will do" she stared hard at her reflection "Now lets get down to business" she turned and walked off with her hips swaying from side to side. She walked down an alleyway and disappeared.

Reappearing in the dark hallway of the demons lair; she glanced around the place but was rather annoyed when she saw no one came to see who the intruder was. Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist and a knife was placed against her throat, she vanished from his hold and the dark haired demon stood surprised.

She reappeared in front of him, walked towards him and stopped a foot from him. She grabbed the knife from him and pointed it at him. "Thought you knew better that this Draco."

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"C'mon don't you remember me?" she asked in a teasing voice.

The demon stared hard at her then a grin came upon his face "Meg" he said "Back from hell… again."

"Yeah and I intend not to go back" she hissed, "Where's Derek?"

"Haven't seen him in a year."

"A year!" she exclaimed, "Its been a year! What about James, did Sam destroy him?"

"Yes" he gave a curt nod "Your plan worked, he killed James."

"And what happened to Sam?"

"Don't know," he said with a shrug.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Well after you were killed we went and attacked the hunters but Derek called us back and told us never to attack them again and to hide until he returned."

"You've been waiting a year for him to return," she yelled throwing her arms up in the air "You idiot!"

"He said he had to go on a quest and told us to wait until he returned with our future plans."

Meg rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips "Well now that I'm back I'm tell you to go and bring me Sam."

"Don't know where he is" Draco replied "all I know is that apparently he had Dean left the hunters headquarters and moved away some time ago."

"Well find him and bring him to me" she shouted "NOW!"

"Yes" he then turned and disappeared into the dark.

Meg took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, they had become a mess without her, and Derek had fooled them into believing that he was one some 'quest' and would return with 'future plans'. She had to take back control and get the demons back on top; she would make her father proud, she would make sure demons took their rightful spot, she was going to take over the world and if she had to, she'd use Sam to do it.

"Why Sam?" came a female voice.

Meg turned to see a dark skinned girl with long black hair "You'll see."

California, Stanford 

The bright morning sun seeped through the curtains of small two-bedroom house. The bright orange light was a nice change, the last few days it had rained none stop and beautiful sunny day was what everyone needed. Two green eyes slowly opened and Dean Winchester yawned loudly, he rolled onto his back and stared out the window.

The past year he had been the most relaxed in his entire life. He and Sam had moved to Stanford so Sam could finish college and Dean had gotten a job at a local garage. They had brought a small two-bedroom house and started to live a supernatural free life. For a whole year they had nothing do to with hunting supernatural beings.

They had kept in touch with Bobby, Caleb and Derek. Bobby and Caleb were family friends so they would always be in Dean's life, even if he were no longer a hunter. Derek was Dean's half brother so he was also an important part of his life, and for a year he had done nothing but good deeds for people and Dean believed he was no longer the demon he used to be.

Life was perfect for Sam and Dean; things were going well with their relationship and life was just… well perfect. Everything was going good, even for the hunters. Demon activity was down and they only had to deal with the occasionally angry spirit and the odd werewolf or vampire. But Dean's life no longer revolved around those matters.

He felt Sam move closer towards him and turned his gaze to sleeping figure beside him. He smiled softly then lent over and kissed him lightly on the forehead, Sam's eyes open and stared into Dean's.

"Good morning" Sam murmured as he re-shut his eyes.

"Good morning to you too" Dean then climbed out of bed and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked lifting his head up.

"To make some coffee, I'll be back in a sec" Dean then departed from the room, and returned a few minutes later with two cups of steaming hot coffee. He sat his down on the bedside table and handed Sam his.

Sam sat up and took a sip from his coffee as Dean sat down next to him. He stared up at Dean and gave him a soft smile; Dean returned the smile then pressed his lips to Sam's in a short sweet kiss.

"What should we do to day?" Dean asked softly.

"I have class in an hour" Sam replied with a small smile "Don't worry I should only be about two hours."

"Only two" Dean asked with a feigned sad look "that's an eternity."

"Don't you have work anyway?"

"My day off" he said kissing Sam's lips "Well we still have an hour and I think you could use a shower."

"Do you now?" Sam asked in a teasing voice.

"Oh yes I do."

Sam smiled then got up from the bed and walked to the doorway, he stopped and turned to face Dean who was still sitting on the bed "Well you coming or what?"

Dean grinned slyly then jumped off the bed, Sam smiled then took off down the hallway. He ran into the bathroom and Dean arrived just two seconds later, he grabbed Sam and pushed him up against the wall. Pinning Sam's arm beside him as he kissed him roughly, then led a trail down his jaw and neck returning to his lips a few seconds later.

Sam smiled into the kiss, as he pulled free of Dean's grip, he ripped Dean's shirt off and tossed it to the ground. Dean broke the kiss and gave him his infamous sexy grin before pulling Sam's shirt off, tossing it to the ground with the other pile of clothes. He smiled at Sam then he pressed a quick kiss to Sam's lips before turning around and starting the shower.

He got the water to the right temperature then pulled down his boxers and stepped into the warm shower. Sam stood up from the wall and removed his own boxers then jumped in. He pressed his lips to Dean's as he pushed him up against the shower wall; Sam closed his eyes and became lost in the kiss. Dean kissed back as he raked his fingers through Sam's shaggy hair that was now half wet from the water.

Sam pulled back and stared deep into Dean's eyes "I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

-----------

Meg paced along the hall of the demons lair; she was thinking her plan over for the hundredth time. This plan had to be full proof and she had to succeed at it, she wouldn't fail her father again. Demons would rise above all other and she would lead them to victory, the war against hunters and demons would start again soon. But this time they would not win, she and her kind would.

And with Sam's help she would definitely succeed; she knew it would take some time but it could be done. It had been done before by none other than her father and she was just like him; she would do this… she could this.

"Meg"

Meg turned around to face Draco and four other demons "We're ready."

"Then go!" she ordered "and DON'T fail me."

-----------

Sam turned to Dean and smiled softly at him before pressing a quick kiss to his check "I won't be long."

Dean grinned then press a smooth kiss to Sam's lips "you better not be."

"I won't."

"Promise."

"I Promise" Sam gave Dean another kiss then he climbed out of the car, he stood three feet from the car until Dean pulled the Impala back onto the road, he gave Sam one last look before driving off.

Sam heaved a sigh then turned and walked off, he climbed up the stairs of Stanford University then swung open the large door and walked in. the hall was empty and all was quiet, too quite. But Sam's sharp hearing picked up the sound of footsteps that were coming from the distance. He moved from his spot and walked towards the noise, he rounded a corner and saw an empty hall.

He heaved a sigh then turned around and walked up the stairs, upon hearing more footsteps he spun around but once again found no one there. He shook his head and told himself that he was just hearing things. He turned back around and nearly bumped into a man with dark hair and greyish blue eyes, Sam gave a quick apology and kept walking.

However the strange man grabbed Sam by the wrist and pulled him backwards. Sam lost his footing and he fell down the stairs, he landed with a thud and his vision quickly faded. In a matter of seconds he had slipped into the darkness. He was unconscious and in serious danger.

The man who had pushed Sam down the stairs walked over to him, he bent down and placed a hand on Sam's back "That was to easy" he said vanishing, taking Sam along with him.

The hall was left empty and there was no sign that Sam and the demon were ever there. In a blink of an eye Sam and Dean's life had changed, a year of peace had been rudely interrupted. Now the fight for survival would begin and there would be only one winner…

-----------

Dean sat at the kitchen table staring out the window; in his hand was by his cell. He was deciding whether or not to call Sam, he had promised to be home at three but it was now four. He had told Dean that he needed to go to the library but he had gone there to collect a book, surely that didn't take an hour. Dean tried to tell himself that was just worrying over nothing. Sam was fine; he probably just bumped into a friend or something. But Dean couldn't stop thinking that something might have happen to him

Dean heaved sigh then stood up from the table, he looked around the room and sighed once more. Today was Sam and Dean's one year anniversary, they had met a year ago to this day and they were going to have a good night out and an even better night in. but Dean got the strangest feeling that his plans weren't going to happen, he got a feeling that Sam wasn't just late home.

Dean grabbed the keys and walked through the lounge room and to the front door; he pushed it open and disappeared outside. He slammed the door roughly behind him before he made a beeline to the car. He opened the door and climbed in, the engine roared to life, he usually loved that noise but right now he was too worried to enjoy it.

Dean reversed out of the driveway then tore off down the street, he would check the library first then the school and if Sam wasn't there… then he'd start to panic. Even though he was already panicking, his heart was racing so fast it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. Yet he told himself that Sam was safe, it was just the hunter within him that was telling him that something was wrong. Everything was fine, Sam was fine and soon they'd be enjoying a nice meal and toasting to their anniversary.

Dean pulled into the library car park with a screech of the tyres. He shut off the engine then raced towards the foot doors, he jogged up the stairs and pushed open the door. He stood and looked around, he saw isle of books and few people sitting on some chairs, each buried in their books. Dean moved from the door and walked off to the section he thought Sam might be in. he found the section dedicated to law students, but Sam was nowhere to be seen.

Dean spun around and nearly bumped into a pretty blonde haired girl, he looked down at her and was about to apologise when he saw who it was "Beck!" he exclaimed "Have you seen Sam anywhere?"

"No Dean I haven't" she replied softly "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well he promised to be home at three but he hasn't come home and I'm probably just overreacting" Dean took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

"Well Zack's over there" she pointed to her dark haired brother "He should be able to tell you where Sam is, they had class together."

"Ok thanks" Dean then made his way to Zack. He stopped beside him and Zack looked up and grinned at Dean.

"Hey man, how are you?"

"Zack have you seen Sam?" Dean asked ignoring the question.

"No I haven't" he replied "he didn't show up to class today either, thought he might be sick, do you need some help to find him?"

"No, I'll be fine "Dean said taking a few steps back "thanks for the offer though" he said as a passing thought.

Dean turned and made ran back to the car, he opened the door and jumped in. Starting the engine he tore off out of the parking lot. His heart racing. He knew now for certain that something was wrong and he needed help to find Sam and there was only one person who could help Dean. He pulled his cell from his pocket and dialled in Bobby's number.

"_Hello" _came a gruff voice from the other end

"Bobby, it's Dean" Dean said trying to sound calm but it wasn't working "Sam's missing and…and I need your help to find him. God Bobby I'm freaking out here! Sam was s'pose to turn up at class but he never did. I'm afraid that someone's taken him!"

"_Are you afraid someone or something's taken him?"_

"God Bobby I don't know" Dean had to do his best to keep the tears at bay "I have this really bad feeling, something's happen to Sam and I need to find him now!"

"_Listen Dean, we'll find him but you need to calm down."_

Dean took a deep breath then suddenly a truck pulled out in front of him, Dean quickly swerved to avoid the truck but the truck clipped the back of the Impala causing it to spin a 360° before rolling over an embankment. The car rolled down the hill until it smashed into a large old tree.

"Dean are you there" Bobby yelled through the phone "Dean what happen? DEAN! Dean answer me!"

-----------

Sam's eyes slowly open but the only thing he got was a blinding headache, he screwed his eyes shut then tried to reopen them again. This time he succeeded, but now that his eyes were opened he wished they weren't. Sam was stuck in a dark cave, the walls were made of stone and the floor was nothing but dirt. Sam's head nearly touched the ceiling, which was also rock.

The room was dark except for a stream of light that came through a metal door. Sam moved towards the metal door and peeked through the small whole that was in it. He saw a dark hall and that was it, Sam was stuck somewhere far from civilisation, Sam's heart ached painfully and tears pricked his eyes. This wasn't how Sam was supposed to be spending his evening.

He and Dean were supposed to go out and have a nice meal and celebrate their anniversary, but yet he was stuck in some cave. Sam sat himself down on the ground and stared blankly at the opposite rock wall. He shut his eye and tried to imagine Dean was right beside him, he loved being cuddled up to Dean and right now he wanted Dean more then ever.

Sam was afraid and confused. _Why was he here? Where was he? And who had brought him here?_ So many questions floated through Sam's mind. He needed to get out of this place and he needed to get out to today, he couldn't miss his and Dean's first anniversary he wouldn't. Sam looked around the room, then he stood up and turned to face the door.

He started to pound on the door but it didn't budge, he tried and tried until his anger over took him. He felt the beast within him boil to the surface and he let it take control. Although Sam knew what he was doing in this form, his alter ego had a tendency to take over and force Sam deep within his mind, making Sam a prisoner in his own body.

Sam pounded at the door so hard that his knuckles started to bleed but his rapid healing quickly fixed that. But Sam hadn't feed on blood in awhile and he was quickly becoming weak. Sam returned to his human form and collapsed onto the hard dirty ground underneath him; he rested his head on the door and let tears leak from his hazel eyes down his pale face.

"I'm sorry Dean" Sam cried softly, "I'm so sorry…"

**To Be Continued**

**I hope you all liked it and don't forget to review XD**


	2. Chapter 2 A new War

**Chapter 2: A Knew War**

Sam sat huddled in the corner of the cave; tears slowly feel from his eyes as he stared at the four walls that surrounded him. He took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears from falling. But they wouldn't stop, he was so afraid and confused and many questions ran through his head, like where was he? Why was he here? Who brought him here? But he found no answers for his questions, just more confusion.

Upon hearing footsteps he rose to his feet and raced to the metal door, he peeked through the cracks but couldn't see who was there. Suddenly two figures stepped into his view. One was a girl with red hair and bright green eyes and the other was all too familiar, he was the man who Sam bumped into at the school. Then something hit Sam, they won't people, they were demons; he had been taken by demons just great.

"You sure this is going to work?" he heard the male demon ask.

"I wouldn't be going through with it if I wasn't sure" the demon girl spat "I know what I'm doing."

"Meg your father thought he knew what he was doing but look what happened! He made the biggest mistake ever. James could have killed us all and you're going to make Sam into the same thing."

"Draco I know what I'm doing" she snapped back "now go and get the others."

Sam watched Draco disappear then he turned his attention to Meg, didn't she know how to stay dead? She placed her hands on her hips then sighed, she was clearly frustrated. Not that Sam cared. Sam heard more footsteps and he turned to see four male demons standing to the left of Meg, she pulled an object from her pocket and handed it to Draco.

He took the key and walked towards the door that Sam stood behind. Sam moved away and waited for the door to open, slowly the light crept in and he saw Meg and the four demons standing there. He stood tall and his eyes locked with Meg, she smirked at him then turned and walked off. Sam then turned his attention to Draco, who held a long black leather whip in his hand.

Sam's heart started to race, he had a bad feeling they were about to use that on him. He stepped back and Draco stepped forwards and with a twitch of the wrist Sam was pinned face first against the wall. He heard the wipe crack then a second later he felt the searing hot pain on his back, he felt blood drip down, stifling a cry he fought off the darkness that was creeping in on him. He was so weak from not feeding on blood, he hated to, but he could use his alter ego right about now.

The whip was once again slashed across Sam's back, he had to bite back a scream. It was then slashed over his back again and again and again until finally darkness claimed him.

-----------

Bobby stared down at the unconscious Dean, he had a breathing tube down his neck and a heart monitor strapped to his chest, he all so had drips coming from his hands and neck. The left side of his face was bruised purple and black he also had small cuts to the area and to the right cheek. Small cuts and bruises covered his exposed arms but the worst of the damage was inside.

He had a punctured lung, four broken rips, a broken arm and leg and to top it of he had a nasty head injury that could kill him if it got worse. Dean's life was hanging in the balance. He was now in a coma and the doctors were saying he may never pull through it, but Bobby believed he would, he was a Winchester after all.

Upon hearing footsteps he looked up to see Jo enter the room, she lowered her gaze then walked to Bobby. "The demons are gone," she said softly.

"What do you mean gone?" Bobby demanded.

"They've left" she said a bit louder "The demons lair was empty, not a supernatural being in sight, they've obviously relocated themselves."

"But why now?" Bobby spat "it's been a year since old Yellow eyes died why suddenly back up and go!"

"It might have something to do with Sam" Jo added quickly.

Bobby heaved a sigh "What did you find out?"

"Sulphur."

"Great" Bobby muttered "Get Caleb and tell him to search the school for anymore clues and get Jake and Scott to start looking for the demons knew lair. If they have Sam we need to find him."

Jo gave a nod then her eyes turned to Dean, even though it had been a year she still had some feelings for Dean, she was no longer in love with him but she still loved him as a friend. "Is he going to be ok?" she turned to face Bobby.

"I can only hope so."

-----------

Sam started to open his eyes but the second he did he felt blinding pain. His back felt like it was on fire and he could feel the dried blood sticking to his bruised flesh. He tried to roll over but the pain was to unbearable, he let a cry of pain escape his mouth as he felt the horrible stinging sensations run up and down his back.

A single tear ran down his cheek as the pain increased then ceased, he took a deep breath then looked up to see the door open. He saw two thin legs then he looked up to see the red haired girl he was sure was Meg.

"Nice to see you're awake Sam" she said walking towards him "I was getting kinda bored."

"What do you want from me?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

Meg bent down and placed her hand on the back of Sam's neck "I want you to join me."

"Go to hell bitch" Sam spat as he moved back and sat up despite the blinding pain.

"Oh I've been there," she said in a teasing voice "you and Dean sent me there remember" her voice now holding bitterness and anger "Dean sent me there twice for a fact. He took my life away from me! And now I'm going to take his life away from him."

"I won't let you kill him!" Sam shouted "Not while I have a breath in my body."

"Oh don't worry Sammy I'm not gonna kill him" she moved towards him and pressed her lips to his ear "You are."

Sam pushed Meg back with all his strength but she didn't go far, she started laughing at him.

"Sam, Sam, Sam" she said moving back to him "When the time comes to kill Dean you won't even know who he is."

"Nothing in this world could ever make me forget who Dean is."

"Well see" Meg said standing and walking away, she opened the door and disappeared into the dark.

Sam drew his legs up to chest and he wrapped his arms around his legs, he pressed his head onto his knees and he drew in a shaky breath. He would never forget Dean, he just couldn't. Could he?

-----------

Bobby sat at his desk going over the information Jo had given him, it wasn't much but it was hopefully enough to help find Sam. So far he had found out that the demons were waiting the return of Derek, the Yellow-eyed demons son, but he had not returned in a year. The record that was kept by the demons read that Derek had gone on some sort of quest, but that was it.

No matter how many times Bobby went over the papers he still found nothing, the demons had just vanished without a trace. But he had to find them, he had to find Sam. He wanted to have Sam back safe where he belonged, he wanted Sam and Dean to continue leaving their peaceful life. Last year everything had gone so well for them and in one moment it had all been taken away from them.

"Bobby"

Bobby lifted his gaze from the papers and looked up to see Ellen standing in front of the desk. "Is everything ok?"

"Something's happened," she said softly.

"Its Dean isn't it?"

"The bleeding in his head has got worse," she said sounding tearful "he's been rushed to theatre and they said he might not pull through the operation."

Bobby buried his head in his hands then he looked back up to Ellen, she had tears glistening in her eyes "Has Caleb returned?"

"He arrived five minutes ago" she choked out "I'll get him for you" she then departed from the room and Caleb walked in a few minutes later.

He made his way to Bobby's desk and he took a seat on the old blue chair "I found nothing but sulphur and Jo already told you that."

"The demons can't have just vanished into thin air" Bobby snapped, "We have to find them! We have to find **Sam!**"

"Bobby finding Sam is going to be as hard as finding a needle in a hay stack" he said firmly "The demons obviously want Sam for something really important otherwise they wouldn't have gone to the trouble of relocating themselves. And until we find the slightest clue as to where they've gone, it's going to be imposable to find Sam!" Caleb paused "so I suggest you focus on our main priority."

"This is **our** main priority!"

"No! The werewolves are."

"What" Bobby exclaimed, "I don't recall being told about a werewolf problem?"

"Well I told Jo to tell you" he replied then continued "last four weeks people have been going missing and people gave been found dead with their hearts missing. A werewolf is at play Bobby and we need to kill it."

Bobby stared at Caleb then an idea formed in his head "Bring me back a werewolf"!

-----------

Sam sat in the corner staring at the metal door, awaiting the next demon to walk in. the last eight hours had been the most frightening and painful eight hours of Sam's life. The demons would beat him into unconsciousness then he'd wake up and it would start all over again. He wanted it to stop; he wanted to be left alone. He wanted to kill them and get out of here, he needed to get out of here and tell Dean that Meg had returned again.

Sam stood and walked towards the door, he stopped in front of it and placed his hand on the cool metal. The door swung open and he stepped back with surprise, surely this was trap. But he had a chance to get out, he spent eight hours getting tortured and he'd rather escape now then go through more. He stepped out into the long narrow hall.

He looked left and right but saw no sign of demons so he turned right and walked down the hall. He had a bad feeling about this but he had to get out of here and this was his only chance. His sensitive ears could hear every sound and his amazing eyesight could pick up every crack in the stone walls. Sam stopped and listened; he could hear the sound of footsteps.

He picked up his pace and made a sharp turned down another hall that led to a stairwell, he quickly ran up the stairs and he soon found himself in a large room. Three lounge chairs sat in the centre of the room and to the right was a large desk with a chair behind it. Sam shut the large wooden door behind him and locked it; he then walked further into the room, taking in everything.

A fireplace occupied the wall that was in front of the three chairs that stood on a dark red mat. He turned to face the opposite wall that had a large glass cabinet against it the glass cabinet was empty, the wooden shelfs held nothing on them but a think layer of dust.

A loud noise filled the room and Sam spun around to face Meg, her red hair was hanging over a shoulders and she was wearing really dark eye make up that made the girl look too pale. Sam walked towards her with his head held high, he wasn't afraid of Meg. She walked towards him; she held a knife in her right hand.

"Well Sam looks like you fell for it," she said bitterly.

"I knew you had set a trap," he hissed.

"Then why are you here?"

Sam didn't answer he just walked closer to Meg, he wrapped his hand around her throat and he lifted her up into the air. She tried to break free of his grip but it was useless. Sam tightened his grip on Meg but she was one step in front of him, she stabbed the knife into his lower stomach and he cried out in pain.

He let go of Meg and she collapsed onto the floor with Sam following. He landed hard on his knees and he took in a deep breath of air, the pain was searing through his whole body. Meg glared up at Sam then a smirk came upon her face, she gripped the knife and sliced it across her wrist. She stood and walked behind Sam, she placed the knife to his throat and pressed her bloody wrist to his mouth "Drink."

-----------

Bobby stared at Dean as he fought hard for his life; he had amazingly pulled through the surgery but he was not out of the woods yet. He was now in a coma and an infection was spreading through his body like wild fire. He was on antibiotics but they weren't working and the doctor had told Bobby that it was up to Dean's body to do the rest. All they could do was wait.

Bobby didn't understand how in one moment Sam and Dean's life had been ruined. They had done nothing but good and this is how they were getting repaid. They didn't deserve it, they deserved to be having fun and relaxing in their new life but no matter how bad they deserved they won't going to get it right now.

Things had been torn apart now it was up to Bobby to put them back together. He would find Sam then he'd find away to save Dean he had to find away, Dean couldn't die. He wouldn't let him. Hearing a knock come from the door Bobby looked up to see Jo and a male hunter with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The man beside Jo was her knew boyfriend Bryan Mackenzie, a fine hunter and great person.

"Bobby I just came to tell you that Bryan and I will be accompanying Caleb tonight" Jo said softly while keeping her eyes on Bobby, she couldn't bear to look at Dean.

"Have Jake and Scott returned?"

"No" she replied "They said they'll return to the mansion at 11:00 tonight. They think they might have a led but they didn't have time to tell me what it was."

Bobby gave a curt nod then spoke "Make sure you bring me that werewolf back, he might be able to tell us where Sam is."

"I will" she then turned and walked out of the room with Bryan following after her.

Bobby heaved a sigh then turned to look down at Dean, he placed his hand on Dean's and squeezed in softly "keep fighting Dean. Sam needs you, we _all_ need you…"

-----------

Sam kept his mouth shut and refused to drink her blood, there was no way he was drinking demon blood. She pressed her body hard against his sore back and he opened his mouth and cried out in pain. She stuffed her wrist into his mouth and forced him to drink her tainted blood; he swallowed hard as he drank the blood.

He could feel his strength returning and he felt his wounds slowly healing. Meg pulled her arm away and Sam coughed slightly then shut his eyes, he concentrated on the task at hand and he felt the beast within him rise to the surface. His skin turned into its sickly grey colour, six-inch claws grew from his nail beds and fangs replaced his teeth.

Meg let go and stood back with surprise, she quickly gathered herself together and prepared herself to fight back. Sam turned to face her, his black eyes looked to her green ones. He truly looked frightening and Meg felt herself back against the door, she held the knife out but knew it would be pointless. Sam moved towards her and grabbed the knife from her hand.

He threw it across the room and he placed a sharp nail against her throat. "You're going to be sorry for ruining our anniversary" Sam's voice was much deeper then usual.

She smirked at Sam then he was thrown against a wall by an invisible force. Sam struggled to break free of the invisible force but it was no use, even with his powers it was impossible. Meg stalked over to him and stood before him, she grinned at Sam then she stepped back to get a better look.

"This is what I want" she mused, "This is going to work."

Sam stared at Meg with a confused look, what the hell did she mean 'this is going to work?

"A new war has begun…"

**TBC **

**I'd like to thank everyone for their review and a big thank you to perfectharmony22 who proof read this chapter XD cya all soon…**


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting for Survival

**Chapter 3: Fighting for Survival**

The half moon shone brightly over the busy city of San Francisco. Many of the people in the city were at home enjoying their meals while many were out raging in the many pubs and clubs. The people in this city were oblivious to the danger that prowled the streets; real evil hid in the shadows and waited for it's pray.

But tonight four hunters were on the look out; these four hunters were searching dark alleyways seeking out a creature so evil that it could tear your heart out with one swipe and then turned your body into a bloody mess. Tonight Caleb, Jo, Bryan and Jake were hunting a werewolf that had been terrorizing the citizens of San Francisco. But they had been ordered to bring it back alive so they could questions it and hopefully get some answers out of it.

Each with a gun loaded with silver bullets they crept into the dark alleyway. They walked quietly through the alley, each listening very carefully in case they heard the slightest movement. Caleb kept in front of Jo, Bryan and Jake, as the oldest, it was his job to protect them and their job to watch his back. They looked in the direction of the noise but there was nothing there.

"Keep an eye out" Caleb ordered as he turned and disappeared down another alley.

Jo, Bryan and Jake followed close behind, each keeping an eye out, the alley was dark and it was easy to miss the beast they were hunting. They could hide themselves so well and easily being able to pounce on their pray unexpectedly. They moved deeper into the alley, the moon shining in the sky was their only source of light.

Caleb walked forwards towards a large pipe that ran into sewers; he looked into the darkness, squinting his eyes so he could make out the dark figure in the distance. He raised his gun and fired of a round, he heard the sound of splashing water and the sound of metal hitting metal followed. He stepped further into the darkness but a cry from Jo cursed him to swing around.

The large werewolf was standing right behind him, it stood on its back legs and it had its paw raised ready to swipe. Caleb fired and ducked, the paw just missed and the bullet hit the werewolf in the shoulder. It cried out then disappeared before Caleb got a chance to shot at it again, he cursed before standing back up.

He turned to look at Jo, Bryan and Jake but they were not there "What the…" a howl in the distance cut him off and spun around to face the werewolf he had just shot. It was on a roof top staring down at him, its eyes were full of hate and rage. Caleb clicked his gun and fired at the beast; it jumped out of the way and landed behind him.

He spun around but the werewolf knocked him to the ground, he could see its shadow towering over him if he didn't kill it he was dead and if he killed it Bobby would be pissed. He heard the beast cry in pain then he saw the shadows move away, he rolled over and saw the werewolf stumbling to the side. It tripped over its own foot and fell to the ground.

The fur on its body started to disappear and its wolf like head returned to the shape of a humans. Its eyes slid shut and it lay motionless on the concert ground. Caleb looked up to see Bryan staring down at him with a smirk on his face; Caleb shook his head and turned around to face Jo and Jake.

"You guys are good hunters."

Jo smiled softly "Leant from the best" she moved to stare down at the human "Lets get him back before he wakes up."

Caleb gave a nod then he and Jake moved over the unconscious man and picked him and disappeared around the corner. Jo turned to see Bryan walk back to her, a smile on his face.

"Come on" she said walking off "Don't wanna be left behind."

-----------

Sam was thrown roughly into a small room, the wooden door slammed shut with a loud bang and it made the wooden floor shake with the added pressure. Sam stood and ran to the door, he grabbed two of the metal bars that were used to make a window in the door and he pulled on them, he pulled so hard but it was no use. He wanted to transform and break the door down but it was no use, he was once again too weak.

He slammed his fist against the door and turned and walked towards the blankets that were on the floor in a pile. He looked around the circular room and saw a small window that had four bars on it. He looked out through the bars and stared up at the night sky, the moon shone brightly through the window and stars tinkled brightly.

A tear rolled down his cheek and he turned away from the window, he slipped to the floor and he drew his knees up to his bare chest. He rested his elbows on his knees and he let his head rest against the brick wall. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out how the hell he was to get out of here, he was in a palace that was certain but where he did not know.

Meg and obviously moved the demons so the hunters couldn't find them but Sam held on to the hope that they would. He had hope that Dean would walk through that door and embrace him in his arms. Then he would once again feel the security and love he felt with Dean…

-----------

The beeping of the monitor was the only noise in Dean's hospital room; he had pulled through the operation but he was comatose and the doctors had reported that he would most likely never wake from it. Bobby stared down at Dean with tears glistening in his brown eyes; he blinked away the tears as he took in a deep breath. He brought his hands up to his chin and closed his eyes. He let his chin rest upon his hands and he took another deep breath.

"John if you can hear me, please, bring Dean out of this" he said in low whispered voice "please don't let him die… please help him to be ok." Bobby opened his eyes and looked Dean, he stared at him as if he was trying to see a change in his condition but there was none. Bobby placed his hand Dean's and squeezed it softly "You have to let him pull through this" a tear rolled down his cheek and disappeared in his bear "You have to let him wake up…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Bobby quickly pulled himself back together. He stood up and walked towards the door that was slowly opening, once it was fully open Bobby saw that it was Bryan who had come to report.

"Did you get him?" Bobby asked straight away.

"Yeah we did" Bryan replied.

"Did he say anything about the demons?"

"He said he and his kind had stopped working with the demons last year" Bryan explained, "we asked him a thousand times but he doesn't know where they are. Bobby they've gone into hiding for a reason" Bryan added "They must be planning something big and they did take Sam, they must want him to help them or-"

"For a year the demons have been quiet" Bobby cut in "we haven't heard a pep out of them! And now, all of a sudden, they're back and they've taken Sam and disappeared off the face of the earth! We need to find out what they're doing!"

"Bobby if we can't find them we can't question them," Bryan said keeping his voice soft.

Bobby shook his head and exhaled a sigh "I'm… I'm afraid they're planning a new war."

Bryan seemed slightly shocked then he went on "But why did they take Sam? They had no need to, right?"

"Sam's father James was the creature that killed fourteen hunters last year" Bobby sighed "Maybe the demons think they can turn him into a hybrid and get him to kill us like they wanted James to do."

"But James lost it" Bryan added "He was the one that killed the Yellow-eyed demon, wasn't he not?"

"Yes" Bobby said with a nod "He left the demons and tried to kill anyone who got in his way."

"So you're saying that the demons might use Sam to make another hybrid" Bryan mused "if they turn Sam into a hybrid we'll have no choice but to kill him."

"I know" Bobby said sadly "which is why we have to save him before they turn him."

"We'll do our best." Bryan turned away then quickly turned back to face Bobby "Jake and Scott returned, but they did not find anything."

Bobby gave a nod then let a sigh out "Just try and find Sam before… before it's too late."

-----------

Sam lay in the corner of the small cell; he was so exhausted yet he could not sleep. He wanted to be in a warm bed, he wanted to feel Dean's strong arms wrapped his body, keeping him warm on the cold winter nights. Most of all, he wanted to press his lips to Dean's and taste the sweetness that was purely him; he wanted so much to be in Dean's arms.

But he wasn't. He was lying half naked on a cold stoned floor with a chilly breeze blowing through the small windows. He was all alone this time and Dean wasn't coming to save him. He was going to be stuck in this hell forever, stuck behind these bars without Dean. He would be forever alone with no one to hold him and no one to tell him that everything was going to be ok.

Because for once nothing was going to be ok.

The door opened and the bright light filled the dark room, Sam sat up watching Draco walk into the room. He held a long whip in one hand and knife in the other. He moved to Sam who had risen to his feet and ready to fight. The demon just chuckled at Sam as in invisible force threw him against the stone wall. He walked over to Sam and placed the blade against his stomach.

The blade sliced through the soft flesh with ease and Sam bit back a cry of pain. The blade left his skin the moved to his left shoulder; the knife's tip dug into his skin and the blade was dragged from his shoulder to his left hip. Sam cried out in pain and let a few tears roll down his cheeks.

"Why are you doing this" Sam breathed.

"I'm only carrying out my orders" he replied while moving the knife to Sam's face and digging the tip into his soft flesh "If you want to know why then ask Meg. She'll be here soon; she just has… ah important business to attend to."

Sam gritted his teeth as the blade pieced his soft flesh "Let me go or I'll kill you."

Draco pulled the blade back and stared up into Sam's eyes "I don't take very nice to threats" he back handed Sam across the face "Besides you're too weak to kill me." He placed the knife back to Sam's chest and he once again started to drag it down to his stomach.

Sam hissed in pain then a cry escaped his lips as he felt the knife go deep into his stomach. "Arrgghh" he felt his anger boil and he wanted so badly to kill the man in front of him. Another cry echoed around the room then Sam felt himself falling into darkness, but he was not slipping into unconsciousness, no the creature within him was climbing to the surface.

Draco looked up to see that Sam's eyes had gone black; his teeth had been replaced with fangs and six-inch claws stuck out from his fingers. He stepped back and Sam pulled himself off of the wall. Draco quickly went to run to the door but Sam had grabbed his wrist and was no digging his six-inch claws into his arm.

He cried out in pain and tried to pull free but as he did, Sam's claws tore off more flesh. With a tug he had Draco soaring into the opposite wall. He moved to him and lifted him up by the throat. He squeezed so tight that Draco's face started to go blue, finally there was no air left in his lungs and Sam dropped his lifeless body to the floor.

Sam returned to normal and collapsed onto the ground beside the body, he stared at the dead man and a black smoke purred out from his eyes and mouth. It disappeared through the door and Sam turned to look down at the dead man. He had killed a man, he had taken someone's life from them and he had enjoyed it.

"_What I have I done?"_

-----------

The sound of footsteps echoed through Dean's hospital room, a dark figure appeared beside his bed and stared down at him. She brushed her hair behind her ears and placed a knife against his exposed wrist. She sliced it across and let the blood drip into a bowl, she smiled with satisfaction then stepped back and gave him a long look.

"I never thought I'd see you so weak" she smirked "You look pathetic" she turned and disappeared leaving the Dean alone once more.

Suddenly the heart monitor started to beep loudly then a long beep echoed from the monitor and the room was filled with doctors and nursers and no more then ten seconds. A doctor picked up to paddles and shocked Dean.

Nothing.

"Charge again" the doctor ordered.

The doctor placed the paddles to Dean's chest again "Clear!" Dean's body jolted then the beeping returned to normal.

"Oh my god" gasped a young nurse.

"What" the doctor looked up at her.

"Look at this" she lifted up his bloody wrist and showed the doctor.

"What the hell?"

-----------

"Welcome back Draco" Meg said as she stared down at the dark haired demon.

"Did the plan work?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his neck.

"I'm going to go and see" she smirked.

Draco smirked back then pressed his lips to hers "you should have seen his face when he thought he killed me."

"Well he did kill the person inside of you" she replied in a teasing tone. "Which means Sam will think he has killed an innocent man."

-----------

The door to Sam's cell cracked open and in stepped Meg, with a bowl in her hands. She walked to Sam who was huddled in the corner she looked up at Sam and smirked. "Killing can be fun" she moved and sat down next to him. "Heard you choked Draco to death" she snickered after she finished her sentence.

"There was an innocent man in there" Sam spat.

"A prisoner in his own body too" Meg said in a teasing tone while stroking Sam's cheek "You put him out of his misery."

"I killed him!" Sam pulled away from her touch.

"And I'm sure Draco is very pissed" she added "But I'm not" she moved closer to Sam and put her mouth against his ear "I'm very pleased, you're turning faster then I thought."

Sam pulled away and stared at Meg with a death glare.

"You're becoming one of us Sammy" she smiled with satisfaction "You're becoming a _demon_."

"NO!" Sam roared, "I'll never be like you!"

"But Sammy" Meg teased "Being a demon is _so_ much fun… there are no rules no one to tell you what to do and no one to hurt you."

"I'd say Draco's been doin a bang up job on the pain factor."

"It was to get you to turn" Meg said firmly "Make you so angry that you wanted to kill and you did" she seemed almost happy as she spoke "You're a killer Sam." Meg stood and placed the bowl on the floor "Drink. Get your strength back."

"How do I know this isn't demon blood?" Sam hissed.

"Taste it and find out" Meg lent up against the wall "You can taste the difference right?"

Sam looked down at his bloody chest; he was in a lot of pain and once he feed he knew he would heal. So with some hesitation he moved towards the bowl, he drank about then his face flashed with anger. He stood up and grabbed Meg be the throat, he lifted her up into the air and looked his hazel eyes with her green ones.

"What did you do to Dean?"

"I just took some blood."

"If you hurt Dean I'll-"

"-You'll what" she spat "Kill me, well, well Sam you really are becoming a demon."

He slammed her against the wall so hard that he cracked her skull "Tell me where Dean is?"

"Dead!"

"No he's not" Sam shouted, "I don't believe you!"

"Fine don't," she hissed "But believing he's not dead won't bring him back."

Sam pulled Meg from the wall and tossed her against the opposite one "I'll give you on last chance to tell me where Dean is."

Meg sat up and stared at Sam with black eyes "He's staring down at a river of blood and his surrounded by fire so hot it burns your flesh just by being near it."

"You're lying" Sam moved back to Meg and pushed her up against the wall "If you hurt him I'll kill you."

"I escaped from hell before and I'll do it again" her eyes flashed black and her lips curved into a smirk "and if you kill me you'll be killing an innocent girl. Now that wouldn't be very nice would it?"

Sam stared deep into her black eyes "Dean's still alive, I would know if he's dead."

"He is dead!"

Sam was thrown against the wall by an invisible force. Meg stalked over to him making sure to pick up the bowl on the way; she stopped before Sam and held the bowl out to his nose.

"I slit his throat and drained his blood," she hissed "Messy but fun."

Sam stared down at the blood, he had tasted just like Dean's and there was a lot of blood in the bowl. What if Meg was telling the truth, what if Dean was dead? But she could have just cut his wrist and got the same amount of blood. Or was he dead; was the only person Sam ever loved dead?

"Drink it," she ordered.

"Go to hell" Sam shoot back.

Meg's brows frowned and in a split second she had thrown the blood all over Sam "I've been there remember" she spat "and I'm not going back! And I will make sure that my father's wishes come true. I will make sure demons take their rightful spot and you're going to help me Sam. You're going to fight on **our** side in this war."

**TBC**

**I hope you all liked it and sorry for any spelling mistakes, also if anyone can tell me what happened to colt I would really ****appreciate it because I can't remember what happened to it. I know I shouldn't forget but I did :p**


	4. Chapter 4 Far Away

**Chapter 4: Far Away**

Dean could hear the sound of beeping and he could hear the sound of rain pouring down. He wanted to stay asleep though, he was happy floating in a peaceful bliss. But a little voice told him he needed to wake up; it told him there was something important that he had to. But for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was. So he stayed floating in bliss, he was alone in the dark but he was enjoying until the beeping got louder. He could hear a muttered voice but he couldn't make out the words.

He wanted to stay asleep until he heard someone say Sam. His eyes opened wide and he sat up and tried to get out of the bed, but forceful hands pushed him back down. He tried to break away from his captor's grip but he was too weak, he shut his eyes and let his body relax but a familiar voice eased his panic.

He stared up into the eyes of his most trusted friend "Bobby" he whispered "Sam… where's Sam?"

"Shhh Dean" Bobby said soothingly "you need to rest."

"Bobby where's Sam?" he repeated while staring up into Bobby's eyes "Bobby did you find him?"

Bobby heaved a sigh then looked away from Dean, how could he tell Dean this?

"Bobby" Dean snapped in the best voice he could muster up "Where the hell is Sam?"

Bobby turned his gaze back to Dean and a said smile came upon his old face "What's the last thing you remember?"

Dean took a moment then he replied "Talking to you on the phone then the rest is kinda haze."

"Do you remember what we were talking about?"

"Sam" Dean said dryly "I told you Sam went missing."

"Dean that was three months ago" Bobby said softly, but the look on Dean's face was pure shock "You had a car cash and you've been in a coma for three months."

"What about Sam?" Dean demanded, "Where is he?"

"I… we don't know where he is. 

"How can you not know where he is?" Dean snapped, "It's been three months and you don't know where he is?"

"Well we do know the demons took him but we don't know where" Bobby said with a sigh.

"So the demons have had Sam for three freakin months" Dean yelled "They could have killed him Bobby! And you did nothing!"

"Dean you need to calm down" Bobby said softly "And I did everything in my power to find Sam and the demons but they've just vanished off the face of the earth."

"What about the temple did you check there?"

"We checked everywhere" Bobby locked eyes with Dean's tear filled ones "I know Sam means so much to you and I did everything I could but Sam is gone Dean."

"No he's not," Dean yelled while trying to get up "and I'm going to find him and bring him home."

Bobby put his hands on Dean's chest and pushed him back against the bed, making sure not to hurt him "Dean you've just woken up from a coma you need to rest."

"No Bobby I need to find Sam."

"Dean please you can't help Sam any more then I can" Bobby said firmly "The only way we can find Sam is to get a demon but since they're hiding somewhere we can't do that. I am sorry Dean… I hope you know that." With that Bobby turned to leave, he couldn't stand to see the hurt look in Dean's eyes.

As soon as the door shut Dean let tears fall.

**Two days later**

Dean sat on his bed in his old room at the hunter's mansion; he looked around the room and found that he was the only one in there: it was all so wrong. Sam should be right by his side, he should be in his arms where he belonged but he was not, he was somewhere far away from Dean and that broke Dean's heart.

Everything was so messed up.

How did they go from having a normal life to being separated with no way back to each other? Their world had crashed all around them in a matter of seconds. But Dean would find Sam, he couldn't live without him. Because Sam was Dean's true love and they belonged together and without Sam, Dean wasn't whole. He was shattered and the only one who could put him back together was Sam.

"Dean."

Dean looked up to see Jo standing in the doorway; she smiled softly then stepped in "It's good to see you awake."

Dean gave her a soft smile "How've you been Jo?"

"I've been good" she walked over to Dean and sat down beside him "I'm engaged… again."

"To who?" Dean asked.

"Bryan Kirk" she replied "he was one of the new hunters and we got along really well and one thing led to another." She gave a smile then shook her head "What about you and Sam, how have you two been?"

Dean looked away with unshed tears glistening in his eyes "Everything was so perfect Jo… we were so happy" Dean blinked rapidly to try and clear the tears from his eyes "then in one moment everything came crashing down." Dean buried his head in his hands.

"Dean" Jo placed a hand on his back "hey we will find Sam."

Dean lifted his head up and locked eyes with Jo "You haven't found him in three months what makes you think we'll find him now?"

"Because I'm not gonna give up and you shouldn't either Dean!" Jo snapped, "You love Sam and I know that if anyone can find him it's you."

Dean stared at Jo blankly.

"Dean!" she shouted, "Quit blaming yourself and get off your sorry ass and start searching for clues!"

"What am I meant to look for?" he shouted back.

"Don't ask me you're the one that found the Temple of Reincarnation."

"Jo that's it!" Dean stood and ran from the room.

"What's it?" Jo shouted after him. "Dean?"

Dean raced from the room and darted down the stars, nearly running into Ash on the way down. He stopped at the door and pulled it open to see Bobby standing there. He looked at Dean with a look that said 'where do you think you're going' and that was exactly what he asked.

"To find Sam."

"Dean you woke up from a coma two days ago and you want to start looking for Sam."

"I'm not even going to argue on this subject because no matter what you say nothing is going to stop me from going out and doing my best to find Sam."

"Dean we've been looking for three months what makes you think that you'll be able to walk out the door and find him in a matter of seconds."

"I've gotta have hope Bobby" Dean said with a sigh "I need something to hold onto, I need to know that there is a chance I can find him."

Bobby let out a sigh then gave a nod "Just be careful Dean."

"I will" with that Dean darted past Bobby and ran to the Impala, he opened the door and climbed in.

The engine roared to life and he tore off leaving a dust cloud behind. He sped down the busy streets of San Francisco, he had restored his hope in finding Sam and he hoped he was about to find what he needed. He had to bring Sam home safely and then everything would be back to normal, they could continue being the happy couple they were.

Dean pulled the car to a stop out the front of the demons old lair; he jumped out of the car and ran straight into the old shed. He darted across the room and went through the door that led to the basement that connected to the many halls and chambers that ran through the lair. In a matter of minutes he found himself in the area where the covering of the Temple of Reincarnation was.

He looked along the walls but he found nothing, but he wasn't giving up. He continued to keep his eyes glued to the walls, finally his effort paid off, his eyes fell on a covering of a hug palace. He studied it carefully, making sure to take in every tiny detail. The palace looked like something out of an old fairytale; it was huge and was surround by a forest

Dean pulled out his phone and punched in Bobby's number.

"_What did you find?" _he answered with.

"A covering of a palace."

"_You think that's where Sam is?"_

"We found the temple the same way-"

"_-Therefore you think they've got Sam in some palace hidden on an island where they can't be found."_

"Well yeah" Dean said dryly "I have to try Bobby, I need to find this place and at least see if Sam's there."

"_Look I'll get Ash to get on it but I want you to come back here so nothing happens to you ok" _Bobby's voice was form and held to room an argument.

"I'll be home soon" he hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket.

"Finally I get a chance to see you."

Dean spun around to see his half demon brother "Derek!"

"Dean, man its good to have you back with the living" Derek said slapping him playfully on the shoulder "Thought I was gonna lose you for a moment."

"Yeah well I'm a Winchester and we Winchester's can make it out of anything" Dean said with a grin.

"Its good to know that you're back on your feet" Derek said, "anyway the reason I'm here is because I have something to tell you."

"Is it about Sam?" Dean asked hope rising.

"Well it might help" Derek added. "Anyway Meg is back and there's been a lot of demon activity lately."

"But the demons have been quiet."

"To you yes, but as I am a demon I can sense when demons are using their powers" he explained, "Which is how I knew Meg was back."

"Sometimes I wish she would just stay dead," Dean muttered.

"You and me both" Derek said with a laugh.

"So where is Meg?" Dean asked.

"Hiding somewhere along with the rest of the demons" he said dryly.

"Do you know where?"

"Somewhere of the coast down near Canada."

"Can you take me there?"

"The palace is situated on an island that has more hellish creatures then the temple" Derek quickly said, "Meg is insane to be there and it would be suicidal to go there."

"Derek if Sam's there I have to go" Dean replied with a tone that left no room for an argument.

"How far are you welling to go for him?"

"I'd die for him!"

"I'll take you then" Derek said with a nod "But don't expect to come back."

Dean walked closer to Derek "I'm coming back" he said in a sharp tone "and I'm bringing Sam back with me."

-----------

Meg stood leaning against a railing, the cool afternoon breeze blow against her face as the warm afternoon sun set of an orange glow on her pale skin. She smiled as she stared out at the sunset; she was very pleased with herself. She had managed to turn Sam into her own weapon; with Sam on her side she and the other demons would win this war for sure.

The demons would finally take their rightful spot; the humans would bow down before them. After years of planning Meg had finally done it, well almost. She had to kill the hunters first, but after that the demons would rule.

"Meg" came Draco's voice.

"Yes Draco" she turned around and gave him a lazy smile.

"Jabin has seen something" he trailed off.

"What did he see?" Meg growled.

"He saw Derek" he replied with hesitation "and… and… Dean." he whispered the last part.

"And who" Meg moved to Draco and stared down at him.

"Uh…" he gave a cough "Dean."

Meg's frown turned into an evil grin "This is going to be fun."

"Meg they've found us" Draco pointed out "Dean will send other hunters if he fails to rescue Sam, you know that."

"Not if he sees the _demon_ Sam has become" she turned around to stare out at the sunset "Release him."

-----------

Dean and Derek walked through the forest and along the winding path that led the way to a large palace. The forest was dark and dank, it was hot and humid. But Dean wasn't turning around until he had Sam back, nothing in this world could stop him from getting Sam back. He and Sam had been made for each other and if Meg thought she could keep them apart then she had another thing coming.

"Dean" Derek said breaking through his thoughts.

"Yeah" Dean said turning to face his half brother.

"Stay on the path!"

He looked at his feet and saw that he had stepped of the path "Why can't I step off the path."

Derek shrugged "there the rules."

"Demons have rules?" Dean asked sounding surprised.

"No gods have rules" Derek explained "and we are meant to follow them."

"Gods?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Lycan the god of war and Aloli the goddess of love" Derek mused "anyway the point is that Lycan and Aloli came to an agreement that-"

"-That you have to stay on the yellow brick road."

Derek gave another shrug.

"So what and who are these gods?"

"Well Lycan is a demon god and Aloli is your god in a way" he said while ducking under a branch "anyway years ago there were supernatural beings so power and dangerous to man kind that both agreed to lock them away" he paused "Now you can't just throw them into a cell it had to be thought out carefully. So they agreed to place them on islands that were hidden by magic so they would never course harm to the people."

"Right" Dean said sounding sceptic.

"You don't believe me?"

"Never been one to believe in god… or gods."

"How can you not believe?" Derek asked surprised "You see supernatural beings with your own eyes! How can you not believe that there are higher powers out there?"

"Because I see these things" he defeated himself "I see werewolves, vampires and demons… never in my life have I seen a god or even come close to seeing a god."

Derek was about to reply but he was cut off by a loud crashing noise. He turned to see nothing but the darkness of the forest but he knew better then to turn his back. "Keep your eyes open" Derek said then started to walk again, they needed to do this fast.

"For…?"

"Supernatural being so powerful that not even the gods could stop."

"So Lycan and Aloli couldn't even stop them."

"Nope" he said dryly.

"So how come Meg's here?" Dean asked with a raised brow.

"The palace is guarded by magic."

"So we're in a great deal of danger out here right?"

"Well supposedly they can't come on the path."

"But we can step off it."

"Those who break the rules are left to fend for themselves" Derek said as he continued to walk.

Dean gave a sigh and picked up his peace, he just wanted Sam back not a history lesson. Suddenly there was another loud crashing noise and Dean spun around. His eyes lit up and a bright smile graced his face, the sight before him was the most amazing thing.

"Sam!"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 Might as Well be Strangers

**Chapter 5: Might as Well be Strangers**

"Sam!" Dean went to walk to him but he felt Derek hold him back, he turned and scowled at Derek "Let me go!"

"Dean I don't think that's Sam anymore" he said just above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Look at him" Derek said firmly, Dean obeyed and turned to look at his lover. "You can see the hate in his eyes."

Derek was right; Sam's eyes were full of hate, anger and anguish. He could also see that Sam no longer had the look of innocence; he looked like a tormented animal that was ready to kill. The rage was so clear in his eyes that it scared Dean, he's eyes were completely back and that's when Dean noticed that he was transforming into his werewolf/vampire stat. The man in front of him was not the man he loved.

"Sam" Dean whispered.

"Dean we need to go" Derek said pulling him away.

"No!" Dean pulled free from his half brother's grip and started walking towards Sam. He moved slowly and carefully, taking each step with precaution. He reached Sam and stood three feet away. He stared into Sam's eyes and it was like staring into James', what had they done to Sam? Dean felt his heartbreaking as he continued to stare into his lovers eyes. Sam was not the person Dean fell in love with.

"Dean, look out!"

Dean was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Sam had thrown a punch at him. It connected with his left cheek and he feel down onto the hard ground. Before he got a chance to regain his strength Sam had stared kicking him in the stomach. Dean rolled himself into a ball but the blows kept coming, again and again until they suddenly stopped.

He opened his eyes just enough to see Derek and Sam wrestling around on the ground. Derek had Sam pinned to the ground with his arms above his head and Sam was struggling to pull free. Dean slowly stood up but the pain was making it difficult. Finally he had risen to his feet and by then Sam had broke free of Derek's grip and was throwing punch after punch at his face.

"SAM NO!" Dean yelled with strength he didn't know he possessed "please…" he fell back to the ground and winced in pain "Please stop."

Sam stopped and slowly turned to face Dean, he stared at him with disgust. He moved over to him and picked him up by the collar of the shirt, he let Dean dangle three feet in the air before throwing him into a tree. Dean hit the tree with such a force he felt his rib crack; he opened his eyes and saw black dots dancing about.

Dean felt himself being pulled up then he was binging dragged away but by whom, he didn't know. His vision had blurred and the spots continued to dance about. Finally he regained himself and he saw Derek looking down at him with worry, he was speaking but Dean couldn't make out what he was saying. Everything was fuzzy.

"Dean can you here me?" Derek shook him slightly then Dean started to register what was going on.

"What the" Dean sat up and rubbed the back of his neck "Ahh…"

"Dean we need to leave right now!"

"Not without Sam" Dean spat "I can't leave him here Derek."

"Dean, Sam isn't Sam anymore" he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave it a squeeze "he is just like Meg now. A demon. Who we have to stop."

"No freakin way!" Dean shouted, "Sam is still Sam! He is still the man I know and love."

"Dean he is not the man you know" Derek shouted back "he has changed, he has become consumed by darkness."

"Derek I can save him" Dean said softly "I know I can."

Derek gave him a small smile then pulled him to his feet "Dean… we need to get out of here."

"I can't leave him!"

"Dean he is going to kill us!" Derek said flatly "come with me now or I am leaving your sorry ass here!"

Dean looked past Derek and saw that they were now somewhere in the woods, it was dark and the path was nowhere in sight. He turned back to face his half brother and he let out a sigh "Take me back but once I know how to save Sam I want you to bring me straight back here!"

"I promise" Derek stuck out his hand "Now we need to go!"

-----------

Bobby paced around his office nervously, it been two hours since he had last spoke to Dean and he said that he would be home soon. He tried to convince himself that he was over reacting but he couldn't get ride of the bad feeling.

"Just relax" Bobby said to himself "Dean will be back soon."

"You talkin about me" Dean said walking into the room.

Bobby spun around to face Dean and he let out a sigh of relief "where the hell have you been?"

"I went to see the _Wizard of OZ_" he said taking a seat on Bobby's desk "Well sorta."

"Dean this is no time for jokes I thought something had happened to you!"

"Oh well Sam did kick the shit outta me," he pointed to his bruised cheek.

"Wait! You found Sam."

"Yeah I found him," Dean said wincing slightly. "Think he broke a few of ribs."

"Damn it Dean" Bobby hissed, "You just woke up from coma then you go out and nearly get yourself killed! You're an idiot!"

"Thanks Bobby that makes me feel real loved," Dean said rolling his eyes.

Bobby heaved a sigh and looked up at Dean, he could see the bruising around his eye and cheek he could also see that Dean was holding his arm against his chest "Where's Sam?"

"Somewhere off the coast up near Canada."

"How the bloody hell did you get to Canada?"

"That I can't tell you" Dean said getting off the desk.

"Why the hell not?" He demanded.

"Because if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"I can believe a lot Dean."

Dean gave a sigh then looked around them "I got a supernatural lift."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"Remember Derek?"

"The demon?"

"Yeah him" Dean said walking past Bobby "Well he's my half brother and he gave me a lift" Bobby opened his mouth but Dean kept going not giving him a chance to speak "before you say anything, he's not evil anymore. Now if you excuse me I need to go take a nice long hot shower" and with that Dean disappeared leaving a confused Bobby behind.

-----------

Meg was not happy.

She had sent Sam out to kill Dean and Derek and yet they had gotten away from him. He was supposed to be her ultimate weapon but he couldn't even kill two people. She was frustrated, angry and just down right peeved off. How was she meant to take over the world with a hybrid that couldn't even kill one stupid hunter?

She needed Sam ready and fit to fight and today's day show went horribly wrong. She wanted Dean dead not to mention she didn't intend on him finding her but he had and he would bring more hunters to her. She needed to attack them first; she needed to get the upper hand.

"Meg?"

The sound of Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts; with a heavy sigh she turned around to face him. "What?"

"Well it appears that" he hesitated before continuing, "that Sam has disappeared."

Meg rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders "Find him! Bring him back! And prepare to attack."

He gave a nod then turned back around "Attack what?"

Meg walked up to him and placed a hand on the side of his cheek "The Hunters!"

-----------

Dean flopped down on his bed and inhaled a deep breath. He felt like crap, emotionally and physically. He had just been beaten by the one person he loved the most and that had destroyed him mentally. What had Meg done to Sam? Scratch that he didn't want to know he just wanted to get Sam back. He was trying to keep it together but deep down he was hurting.

Seeing Sam like that hurt Dean more then ever. How could have someone as kind as Sam turned into a cold hearted monster? He had to have something to with Meg. Surely he didn't turn on his own, did he? No Dean didn't believe that. Because Sam was fine before he went missing, hell no wonder he was angry he had spent three months away from Dean.

He must have been so lost without knowing where Dean was and knowing Meg she would have told Sam some lie about him being killed or something. Which meant that it was up to Dean to save Sam, he had to bring the real Sam back to the surface and push the monster back down. It was his only hope.

Suddenly a knock came at the door and in walked Bobby "Dean we need to talk!" he said flatly.

Dean groaned but stayed lying down "Shoot."

"What you said downstairs about Derek being your half brother, was it true or where you just pulling my leg?"

Dean heaved a sigh then sat up "its true" he replied, "Mum and Yellow eyes dated and they had a baby, Derek. Who is my half brother, half demon brother" he quickly added.

"And just because he says he's your brother you trust him?"

"Bobby, I've known Derek for a year now and he's done nothing but good deeds" Dean defended "He isn't the demon he was!"

"Dean, once a demon always a demon" Bobby said abruptly.

"Bobby you don't know him" Dean spat "I trust him! And he is going to help me get Sam back so if you've got a problem with that then just say so!"

"I haven't got a problem with you getting Sam back but I sure as hell have a problem with demons" Bobby said firmly trying not to shout at the younger hunter "Dean, demons lie! And Derek is one hell of a badass demon and he is feeding you lies!"

"No he's not!" he shouted, "He is trying to make amends" Dean stood up and grabbed his leather jacket and walked towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to get Sam back" he shouted then disappeared into the mansion.

"Dean, get back here!"

Dean ignored Bobby and continued his way through the mansion; he didn't know where he was going but he wasn't staying here. His anger was at boiling point and he felt like pulling out his gun and killing something. But killing something wasn't going to get Sam back in a hurry, he had to keep his anger down and keep his eyes on the prize.

He was half way down the marble staircase when he saw the front doors burst open. Six men walked in and Dean knew straight away that they were demons, he pulled his gun out from his waistband and went to shoot but something caught his eye. Sam walked through the door after the demons and he was once again in his vampire/werewolf form.

Before Dean knew it he felt himself binging thrown into the wall, he hit the ground hard and rolled down the stairs coming to a stop at Sam's feet. He was lifted up into the air by the collar of his shirt. He stared into Sam's eyes and he no longer saw the love and comfort that he once knew. He saw rage, aguish and hate.

"Sam it's me" Dean said in a whispered voice "Don't do this I know you're still in there somewhere, I know it."

Sam only stared at him with anger in his eyes, he felt Sam get ready to through him but he was suddenly dropped to the ground. Sam fell sideways and Dean saw the blood leaking from his mouth. He looked around and saw Bryan, who was a good six feet away: he was holding his gun high. Dean looked at Sam who lay unmoving on the floor.

"Sam" he said moving to give him a soft shake "Sam… come on wake up." he placed a hand on each side of his cheek and shook him gently "Sam" he felt tears sting his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "SAM!"

Sam's eyes moved and locked with Dean's. His hands wrapped around Dean's throat and he coughed and gagged as Sam sat up still holding onto Dean, cutting of his air.

"Sam… please" Dean managed to get out as Sam tightened his grip "Sam it's me."

The sound of gunfire rang through the air and a bullet went through Sam's wrists and he let go of Dean. He stood and turned to face the hunter who shot him.

Jo stood with her gun in her outstretched arm. "Sam don't make do this" she said sounding upset.

Sam went to move forwards but he was stopped by a firm hand on his arm "Sam don't" Dean said flatly.

Sam growled then spun around and sent a punch to Dean's jaw, he stumbled backwards and collided with the coat rack. Sam hissed with anger and made his way closer to Dean, who was trying to regain his strength.

"Sam" Jo shouted, "Stop or I'll shoot!"

Sam ignored Jo and kept walking towards Dean, who was struggling to get back to his feet.

"Sam… it's me" Dean said with unshed tears in his eyes "I love you."

Sam stopped and Dean swore he saw Sam's eyes flash back to their true colour but then he kept coming towards Dean. Gunfire rang out and Dean slipped back to the ground and he was consumed by darkness.

-----------

Dean opened his eyes and stared up into Bobby's brown ones. He gave a grunt then shut his eyes again, not liking how bright the light was. His head was aching along with the rest of his body.

"Dean Winchester you're a stubborn bastard."

"Glad to know you love me" Dean said rolling onto his side and facing away from Bobby.

"Dean, Sam nearly killed you" Bobby said ignoring Dean's little joke, "he's changed and he is a danger to us all."

Dean sat up and glared at Bobby "Sam has not changed!"

"He tired to kill you!" Bobby snapped "he is just like a demon now and we have to-"

"Have to do what" Dean cut in "kill him! Because that's not gonna happen! I will not kill the only person that I have ever loved."

"Dean" Bobby shouted then lowered his voice trying to stay calm and be patient "The Sam you knew and loved is dead, he is no more then a monster and he has to be stopped."

**TBC**

**Please review XD**


	6. Chapter 6 Sweet Sacrifice

**Chapter 6: Sweet Sacrifice**

Dean lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling; his thoughts were racing around his head. He was lost in his own mind trying to figure out away to save Sam; he couldn't kill him, he just couldn't. Sam was his life and if he had to kill him he would have no reason to keep living. He had lost Sam before and it was the most painful experience in his life.

If he had to kill Sam then he would die too.

Because they were more then lovers, they were soul mates.

Dean sat up and turned to look out the window, the sun was sinking low and soon darkness would consume the land. Bobby had told him that he had until sundown to tell him whether or not he wanted to be the one to kill Sam. With much thought Dean would agree that he would be the one to end Sam's life, but he would end his own straight after.

The sun vanished behind the rain clouds that were forming in the ever darkening sky. The wind picked up and rustled through the trees and blew the leaves off their brunches. The rain began to fall from the sky and the rumble of thunder shook the old mansion. Fork lighting crackled in this distance and the rain fell down harder.

Dean shut his eyes and took a ragged breath then leant back against the pillows, his eyes drifted shut and sleep took over.

-----------

Meg stood on the verandah staring up at the night sky; the moon shown brightly and the stars twinkled softly. But the beauty of the night didn't even bring a smile to her face. She was a demon after all and right now she was a very angry one. Sam had failed yet again to kill Dean and she was not pleased. She wanted Dean dead and she wanted him dead now.

Sure she could kill him herself but she wanted Sam to do it, she knew that once Sam killed him he'd never return to normal. With Dean alive he had a chance of undoing what Meg had done and she would not allow that to happen. She hated to admit it but she needed Sam on her side if she was to win this war.

"Meg?" came Draco's voice.

She turned around to face him "is it done?"

"Yeah" he said sounding exhausted "Are you sure about this?"

"What's not to be sure of?"

"It's just that Sam hasn't killed Dean yet and beating him seems effortless."

"Draco I know what I'm doing" she hissed, "I need Dean dead and I want it done tonight!"

Draco gave a curt nod then walked off unsure of this whole plan.

-----------

Dean woke to the sound of roaring wind and heavy rain; he looked around the dark room and found himself alone. Then he remembered Sam was gone which was the reason for him being alone. He sat up and stretched his aching back, he yawned then rose to his feet. He stood up and looked out the window, a storm was unfolding.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the window, the glass was cold and it sent an icy chill through his body. He remembered the times when he and Sam would huddle on the couch and listen as the rain poured down. How he loved those moments. He could almost feel Sam leaning against him he could almost taste the sweetness of his skin.

How he missed it.

And to think he would never feel or taste him again was the most painful thought. But he had no choice; Sam was a danger to them all.

"Dean"

Hearing an unfamiliar voice made him spin around to face a girl with shoulder length red hair "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm offended," she said in mock sadness "don't you remember?"

"It depends, who I should be remembering," he said bitterly "I've killed a lot of demons in my time."

"How do you know I'm a demon?"

"You reek of it" he said moving closer "after all, evil does leave behind a bad smell."

"Tsk, tsk where are your manners?"

"Where's Sam? Meg!" he said firmly ignoring her last comment.

"Now Dean, ask nicely."

"Where's Sam? Bitch!"

"Dean there's no need to be rude."

Dean pulled a gun from his waistband and pointed at Meg "Tell me where Sam is, NOW!"

"His right here" she dragged the words along as she spoke them.

Dean eyed Meg suspiciously before taking a look around the room; his sensitive eyes pick up every shadow in the room. The room was intact and he and Meg were the only ones present. Dean rounded on Meg and he had her backed up in a corner before she even got a chance to attack, he gripped her throat tight and shoved her into the wall.

"Where is he?"

"Temper, temper" she teased.

Dean pulled Meg from the wall then slammed her head hard against the wood "One last chance!"

"He's behind you," she hissed.

Dean slowly let Meg go and she gasped for air the moment his hand was removed. Dean turned around ever so slowly; almost afraid of what he was about to see. He finally turned to face the man that he loved so much and for once he looked like the man he loved. His skin was normal and his eyes were the beautiful hazel that he loved so much.

"Sam" Dean whispered while taking a step forward "Sam do you remember me?"

Sam stood staring at Dean, he didn't even blink.

"Sam it's me" Dean said placing his hands on his chest "Its Dean."

"He doesn't remember you" Meg said bitterly "to him you are an enemy who he must kill."

Dean sallowed the lump in his throat but he didn't stop looking at Sam, how he longed to embrace him in a hug and to kiss him with passion and love. He watched as Sam sized him up, he saw the hate in his eyes and he saw Sam's skin start to turn grey and the six-inch claws grow from his fingernails. Dean watched as the most beautiful man turned into a nightmare of a creature.

"You have a gun in your hand" Meg said "Save yourself some pain and pull the trigger."

Dean looked down at the gun that was in his shaky hand, for a moment he thought about doing it but he wouldn't give Meg that satisfaction. He lifted his gaze and stared back at the monster before him. "Sam I… I" tears started to prickle his eyes but he forced them away "I love you Sam" Dean raised the gun and fired a shot at Meg who cried out in pain.

"Damn you!" Meg cursed.

Dean lowered his smoking gun and turned to face Sam, who looked like a wild animal ready to kill its prey. He charged at Dean and knocked him down to the ground and they started to wrestle. Sam pinned Dean to the ground and started throwing punch after punch at him. Dean could feel the darkness slowly taking over but he refused to let it.

With a great amount of strength he pushed Sam off him and pinned him to the ground. He gripped Sam's hands tight and he forced them above his hand, he kept him pressed firmly to the ground and he put a soft kiss to Sam's lips. He kept him down and deepened the kiss, how he had longed to taste Sam's soft lips.

He pulled back and stared into Sam's black eyes then the darkness vanished and Sam's hazel eyes returned. His skin returned the warm tan colour and the hate seemed to die from his eyes.

"Dean…?"

-----------

"Poor Dean" Caleb said as he sat down across from Bobby "Sam means a lot to him."

"Yeah I know" Bobby said with a sigh "But he's a… a monster and he has to be stoped, for the safety of us all."

"I agree" Caleb said with a nod "But maybe Dean shouldn't be the one to do it."

"No I think he needs to" Bobby added quickly "and he wants to."

Caleb gave another nod then looked out the window, the storm was starting to die down but the rain still fell heavy and the thunder still shook the ground.

"Are you sure this has to be done?" Caleb asked not turning away from the window.

"It's a sacrifice that must be made."

"This is going to destroy Dean you know that right," Caleb said turning to face Bobby. "Sam's the only true friend he has."

"Yeah… I know."

The man sat in silence then a loud bang broke it; they were on their feet and out the door in a matter of seconds. They reached the main entrance, both man raced up stairs as fast as possible, they reached the top and found everything silent.

A flash of lightening went pass the window and the power switched off, darkness took over the room, as did a bad vibe. Bobby and Caleb made their way through the darkness, they were curious to know where the hunters where and also they wanted to know what was going on. They heard a cry of pain and they took of in the direction it came from.

They burst into Dean's room and saw him with his lips pressed tight to Sam's, Caleb seemed confused but Bobby knew why Dean was doing this. They watched carefully as the kiss depended then Dean broke it. He sat up and stared down at Sam and both man watched with amazement as Sam's skin returned to normal and whispered the word Dean.

Meg stared at the boys with anger. Her plan had failed, she screamed in outrage and it brought everyone's attention to her. She was holding her hand over the wound and screaming in anger.

"Hey calm down" Dean said with a smirk "so you lost, big deal."

"This isn't over yet" she spat then vanished into thin air.

Dean heaved a sigh and looked down at Sam who was staring up at him with love and compassion. "Hey you miss me?" he planted a soft kiss to his lips then got off and helped him up.

"Dean?" Sam asked "w… what" Sam didn't get to finish his sentence because he fell to the ground and slipped unconscious.

-----------

The gently breeze blew against the sleeping figure in the bed causing him to stir. His eyes slowly opened and he was soon blinking in confusion, he had no idea where he was and no memory of how he got here. He sat up in a hurry and his eyes slowly scanned the room, he was in his and Dean old room and then his memory came flooding back.

He remembered being captured by Meg and being tortured. Everything that had happened to him in the last month came back to him and along with those came the memory of last night. He and Dean were reunited; after so long he was glad to be back with the man he loved. He looked around the room but it seemed empty.

There was no sign of Dean.

He scrambled out of the bed and as he did the door burst open and in walked Dean carrying a tray with a mug of steaming liquid and a plate with what looked like bacon and eggs on it.

"Hey good to see you're awake" Dean said placing the tray on the bed "But you need to rest, so back into bed." He added a suggestive smile at the last part.

"Dean…" Sam said slightly stunned and not sure what to say, it had been so long since he last saw Dean. "It's so good to see you." he ran to him and embraced him in a hug.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and held him close to him; he hid his face in Sam's hair and breathed in the familiar sent. "I'm so glad I have you back."

"It's good to be back," he said letting go and staring into Dean's eyes, he just wanted to look at him and bask in his beauty. "Meg told me you were dead," he added softly.

"Nah just in a coma" Dean said with mock humour.

"You've been in a coma?" Sam exclaimed. "Oh my god! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Dean said quickly "What about you? What did Meg do to you?" Dean paused before adding, "You went pretty crazy."

"It's kinda strange" Sam took a seat and Dean sat down next to him "Its like I've been in a trance and I've just woken up? It must have broken when you kissed me. I… it's so weird… I mean I remember everything but it's like the last few months I've been locked in my own mind."

Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled him in so he could rest his head on his shoulder "Well you're safe now" he planted a kiss to his forehead then he stood up "Eat" he gestured towards the plate "Then you can have a shower." Dean went to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Dean turned around and walked back to Sam "I have a few things I need to do" he placed his hand on Sam's neck and used his thumb to rub small circles on his cheek. "I'll be back ASAP" he gave him a quick kiss to the lips then disappeared into the house.

Sam let out a sigh and turned to face his meal "It's good to be home."

-----------

Meg stormed through the halls of the palace that was situated in the large forest. She ranted and cursed as she made her way to a black metal door, she pushed it open and stepped into a lab. The room featured a metal table in the centre three fridges that held vials of bloods also there were drawers filled with needles and other equipment.

She pulled open a drawer and grabbed a needle and sat in on the table then made a beeline to the fridge, she took out a vial of blood that had the name Sam Michaels written on it. She placed it on the table next to the needle. She rolled up her sleeve and attached the needle to the vial and injected it into herself. She closed her eyes and let the strange feeling overtake her.

She felt white-hot pain run through her body and she doubled over in agony as the blood ran through her veins. She kept her eyes closed and she cried out as two wing claws ripped from her back. She felt her nails grow into claws and her teeth turn into fangs, she cried again as the blinding pain built up before vanishing all together.

She collapsed to the floor and grunted in pain and painted heavily. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up with a great deal of strength, she rose to her feet and took a step forward. She turned to see her reflection in the fridge and she almost didn't believe it was her, she had white skin and her red hair had turned black and was flowing over shoulders. She had bright red eyes and six-inch nails that could rip through almost anything.

She smirked and reviled her fangs and with her transformation complete she believed that she would be the one to win this war.

-----------

"So Sam's back right?" Bobby asked unsure of how to approach the subject.

"Yeah" Dean said with a firm nod "He said he felt like he was in a trance so I guess when I kissed him it broke."

"What made you kiss him?" Caleb asked curiously.

"Sam's my boyfriend" Dean said flatly not at all ashamed to call Sam his boyfriend.

Caleb went to speak but nothing left his mouth.

"It's ok Caleb" Bobby said with a sigh "I knew and there's no reason to get-"

"-Dean what?" Caleb cut in with an outburst of rage and confusion "are you out of your freakin mind? What would you father think?"

"Don't know cause he's dead" Dean said bluntly.

"Dean you're a hunter-"

"-Caleb" Bobby jumped in "Its Dean's life… he can choose" Bobby waved his hand lazily "whoever he wants to be with."

"But a guy?" Caleb said in high-pitched voice.

"I love Sam" Dean said standing "and nothing is going to change that" Dean then turned and walked from the room slamming the door behind.

-----------

Draco walked down a winding staircase that led deep into the earth. The winding staircase seemed to go on for miles but it came to a stop in a dark, dank room. A musty smell hung in the humid air and it made Draco gag and cough as the bad smell tickled his nose. The room was filled with old tombs that were all lined up in a neat row. Each tomb had a name engraved on them and had symbols embedded into them.

Also in the room was a large stand with a candles and an old black book. It stood on a platform that was situated by white candles that had small flickering flames. Draco made his way to the platform and he stopped behind the black book. He took a deep breath and flipped the book open, a dust cloud circled in the air causing Draco to sneeze.

"Damn it" he muttered "why couldn't Meg do this herself." He then heard Meg's voice in his head _'I have something I need to do so I want you to go and do what I've asked.' _"She is such a bitch sometimes." He muttered as he flicked from page to page "ah uh found ya."

He looked down at the book and took a deep breath "I hope you're right about this Meg" he picked the book up and studied it then opened his mouth to chant.

"In the dead of night, fix all that isn't right.

For what is dead, shouldn't have bled,

Rise from the ashes, and be reborn.

For now I speak the words that echo through,

From the beginning to the end.

We are preparing for life."

The room started to shake and rumble and a gentle breeze danced across Draco's skin and the candles flickered. The tops of the tombs stared to slide across and they crashed to the floor with a loud bang, which echoed of the walls. Draco stood back and watched as twelve skeletons rose from their tombs.

Draco gulped and stepped back "this better work."

**To Be Continued**

**Please review I love to know what you think XD I should have the next chapter up by Monday or Tuesday :) **


	7. Chapter 7 All That I’m Living For

**Chapter 7: All That I'm Living For**

Sam had finished his meal and was now lying down on the bed, staring up at ceiling awaiting Dean's return. He felt at peace now that he was reunited with Dean; he felt the security that only Dean could bring to him. He no longer felt the monster inside him, begging to come out and kill, the voice had gone and Sam once again had control over himself.

Sam heard the door open and he saw Dean walk in and make his way over to him. He sat on the bed and crawled up to Sam he let his lips hover over Sam's before kissing him softly. He lay on top of Sam staring deep into his hazel eyes; Sam stared back and moved his lips back onto Dean's. He kissed him deeply and they soon became lost in the passion.

Dean placed his hands on the side of Sam's cheeks and stroked them gently as the kiss deepened. He pulled away and moved to Sam's neck kissing him feverously. He started unbuttoning Sam's shirt and he pulled it open to reveal Sam's firm and muscled chest; he led a trail of kisses from Sam's neck to his chest. Sam moaned softly as Dean bit down on his soft flesh.

Dean moved back to Sam's mouth and kissed him passionately. He forced his tongue in and he started to explore his mouth as he his hands wandered over Sam's chest. He pulled away then kissed him softly and quickly, he then repeated his action a few more times before making it a long and deep kiss.

Sam moved his hands to the bottom of Dean's t-shirt ad started tugging at it in an indication he wanted it gone. Dean sat up and raised his hands above his head and let Sam pull his shirt off. It was thrown to the floor and Dean went to lean back down but Sam sat up and planted a kiss to his chest. Dean grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt and pulled it over his shoulders and along his firm arms.

Once it was gone Dean placed a hand on each side of Sam's face, staring deep into the hazel pools "I love you so much."

"I love you too Dean."

They pressed their lips together and they soon became lost in the passion.

-----------

Meg stood staring out into the forest the afternoon breeze blow softly against her skin. Her hair danced around her shoulders and the sun reflected in her eyes making them turn gold. A smile graced her face and her hope lifted, she now believed she would win this war. The hunters had to chance, there were more evil beings in the world then hunters.

"Meg."

She turned and walked to Draco, wrapping her arms around his neck "Did it work?"

"Yes" he said with a nod "They have agreed to help us… but they are asking a favour of us?"

"Which is?" the smiled dropped from her face.

"To remain among us."

"Tell them I have agreed" Meg said kissing him softly "Now I want you to go and get the remaining vampires and werewolves I want them on our side."

"Ah…" he stuttered, "I will do my best" he quickly said not wanting to fight.

"Good."

-----------

Sam sat huddled in the corner of his cell, awaiting his next beating. He was cold, hungry, scared and all alone with no one to save him and no one to tell him it would be ok. He was stuck in a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. He was shriving from the cold and hurting from bruises, he was starving and thirsty but there would be no food and no water for him.

_The only thing brought to him was pain._

_Never ending pain._

_The cell door opened and in walked two men, no two demons. One roughly picked him up and they other started throwing punch after punch at his stomach then he was pushed the ground they started to kick at him. He curled into a ball but he the blows kept coming and he felt it. He felt hate, rage and the need to kill these demons._

_The beast within clawed its way to the surface and pushed Sam deep into his mind, so deep in fact that he was unable to control his own body. He felt himself stand up and he knew he was strangling one of the demons, he also knew he was killing an innocent man that was trapped inside but he couldn't stop. His claws dug into his flesh and he ripped his head from his shoulders and tossed it to the ground._

Sam's eyes snapped open and he bolted up right, his breathing was heavy and sweat beaded on his forehead. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his brow. He turned to face Dean, who hadn't even woken from his sleep. A smile graced his face as he watched Dean sleep peaceful then his eyes landed on the dark marks around his throat.

"Dean?" Sam said panicking and trying to woke him up "Dean! Wake up!" he shook his shoulders gently but his eyes stayed shut "DEAN!"

-----------

Derek sat on a seat that was facing a pond that had a few swans swim about. He let the afternoon sun sink into his skin and let out a sigh and took in a deep breath. He heard someone approach him but he paid no attention until he saw who had come up to him. A girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes stood before him.

"Well if it isn't Ruby."

"Good to see you Derek" she said bluntly "Been awhile."

"Sure has" he said looking up at her "But hey don't keep me in suspense, tell me what you're doing here on this fine day?"

"I want to help you."

"With what?"

"The upcoming war that your sister his planing."

"She's a bitch isn't she?" Derek said with a smirk.

"Damn it Derek" Ruby snapped while moving to sit next to him "She is planing something big and she has to be stopped!"

"She's not gonna be able to control Sam for much longer you know."

"She already lost Sam" Ruby spat "Sam is back with the hunters but Meg is planing to raise the dead and worse turn herself into a hybrid and if she does you will all die!"

"Then why don't you fight on her side then" Derek said standing "If you're so afraid to die!"

"I am not afraid to die" she spoke to her feet "But I know as well as you do that if demons rule the world it will become another hell and we both don't want that now do we?"

-----------

"DEAN"

Dean's eyes opened and he coughed up some blood and rolled onto his side to spit it out. He cleared his head and rolled back over and sat up to face Sam, who was a ghastly white. He head tears steaming down his face and he black circles under his eyes, he looked like he was dying. Dean ignoring the pain in his throat and ribs reached out to stroke his face.

"Sam" he said in a horse voice "Sam what's wrong? You look ill."

"I… I nearly killed you" his words were muffled by tears "I nearly killed you."

"Shh" Dean continued to stroke Sam's cheeks "It wasn't you, ok, it wasn't you" Dean kissed his forehead softly "I think your dark side is taking control off you without you realising."

Sam sniffled then wiped his eyes "I was having a dream that I was still in the prison that Meg put me in and these demons came in and started beating me" Dean pulled Sam into his arms and Sam settled with his back resting against Dean's chest "I felt so angry and then I lost control of my body and I had to watch myself kill him and I couldn't do a thing about it."

"Sammy" Dean said "Its not your fault, the demon inside you is strong but you're stronger you know that right."

Sam gave a small nod and Dean kissed the top of his head "I could have you killed you."

Dean snuggled into the hollow between Sam's neck and shoulder and kissed him softly "But you didn't, you took control of yourself before you got a chance."

Sam sat up and turned to face Dean "Next time I might not and I could kill you" he said quickly "We shouldn't sleep together any more, in case I hurt you again or worse."

Dean's heart broke at Sam's words he had missed Sam so much and now he was here he still couldn't be with him. He gave a slow nod then buried his head in Sam's hair; he was going to kill Meg for hurting Sam. He felt Sam move from his arms and stood up taking the top sheet with him, he turned to face Dean, who was staring at him with concern because he was still so pale.

"I'm gonna take a shower" he said weakly.

"Sam? Are you ok?" Dean asked worry laced in his voice "you look pale."

"I'm fine" Sam said dryly then turned and walked off.

Dean let a sigh once Sam was gone and buried his head in his hands, something was wrong and Dean knew it. Well the fact that Sam tried to kill him was a big give away but he knew that there was more to it. Last year Sam had no problems with controlling the beast within him, now it was taking control whenever it wanted and trying to kill him.

Dean knew Sam had to gain control again otherwise things were going to end badly.

-----------

Draco walked through the many halls of the demons knew lair, he had been to see the werewolf and vampires and he was on his way to tell Meg the news and she wasn't going to like it. He hated having to be the one to deliver the bad news but no one else was game enough to do it so it was up to him. He reached the end of the hall and knocked on the door then took a step back.

It swung open to reveal a large bedroom plus office. It had a queen-sized bed with a deep blue and gold donna and matching pillow, next to the bed were two bedside tables. The bed was on a raised platform and at the end of the room was a shiny black desk with gold etching along the sides. There were two glass doors that led to the balcony.

He saw Meg leaning against the railing and staring out into the forest. The sun was setting and gave an orange glow and the forest looked like it was on fire. He stepped out onto the balcony and the cool breeze hit his face, making him feel fresh and more alert. He walked up to Meg and stopped beside her, he saw the sunlight reflecting in her green eyes making them look like golden pools.

"Well?" she said abruptly.

"Well I went to see the werewolves and vampires" he started slightly nervous "like you said."

"And what did they say?"

"Well some of them said they would help us but… a few refused the offer," he said hesitating at first.

"How many refused," she asked trying to keep her anger down.

"All in all about six werewolves and four vampires and there aren't a lot of vampires left."

Meg let out a sigh of frustration "It doesn't matter, we have enough soldiers for this war and we have something over the hunters."

"Which is?" Draco asked curiously.

"The condoled over the palace" she said turning to face it "Aloli palace to be exact."

Draco nodded then turned to face "With evil in the palace the world is s'pose to plunge into darkness."

Meg walked in front of Draco and started to play with the collar of his shirt "isn't that what we want?"

A smile graced his face and wrapped his arms around her slim waist "exactly what we wanted."

-----------

While Sam was in the shower Bobby called Dean down and when he saw the marks around his neck he went into a fit. Dean had to explain to Bobby about everything that had happened, well almost everything.

"So Sam tried to kill you?" Bobby exclaimed.

"It wasn't him," Dean said firmly.

"Dean… the thing inside Sam is still a part of him and how do you know he wasn't trying to kill you."

Dean frowned at Bobby "You really think Sam was trying to kill me?" he shouted, boiling with rage "It was the demon inside of him and besides why would he want to kill me?"

"He spent three months with Meg, Dean" Bobby interjected "and if I remember correctly he's tried to kill you three times already."

"Sam wasn't in his right mind!" Dean argued "Meg did something to him that made him think we were the bad guys."

Bobby shook his head and let out a sigh "Dean, maybe you're right and there is a completely different person in Sam but either way he is still trying to kill you!"

Dean buried his head in his hands and let out a long sigh "So what do I do?" he asked looking up at Bobby.

"Maybe you can help him suppress the demon in him" Bobby suggested, "He did it last year ok, didn't he?"

"Yeah he controlled it fine."

"Also why don't you and him talk about what happened while he was with Meg" Bobby added, "It could help."

Dean gave a small nod "I just want things to go back to the way they were before this happened. We were happy; everything was great now everything is screwed! Our lives and our relationship is screwed to hell because of Meg!"

"Dean, I know things are hard right now but your lives and your relationship are not screwed" Bobby said firmly "You and Sam will get though this."

Dean gave Bobby a sad smile then stood from his seat "Well Sam is probably wandering where I am so I better get goin'."

"Think about what I said Dean."

-----------

Sam walked from the bathroom and stepped out into the empty bedroom. He was surprised Dean wasn't there but at the same time he was relived that he wasn't. Sam still loved Dean but he knew that he couldn't be with him right now he knew that the demon within him wanted Dean dead and Sam couldn't live with that.

He hoped that if he told Dean he didn't love him anymore then maybe the demon in him would back off. He could hear it; it constantly begged to be freed, to kill. He tried to block it out but he had grown strong since Meg captured him. She had somehow made the monster within him more alive then last year, it was strong he felt like there was a whole other person in him. An evil one at that.

By the time he was dressed Dean had returned to the room and had flopped down onto the bed. Sam turned to face him and as his eyes travelled over his prefect body and came to rest on his face he found it heard to say what he had to. Dean looked so angelic in the afternoon sunlight and his smile made Sam go weak at the knees and nearly back out.

"Dean I need to talk to you about something."

Dean sat up and motioned for him to sit down next to him.

Sam slowly walked to him and took seat on the bed that held so many memories "I'm just gonna jump straight to the point and say what I need to say."

Dean gave a nod and stayed silent so Sam could go on.

"I think we need to break up" Sam spat out before he chickened out.

Dean stared at Sam with confusion and hurt printed on his face "Wh… why?"

"Well" Sam couldn't tell Dean he didn't love him because he would no he was lying but he had to make the demon within him believe he didn't love him "Idon'tloveyou." Sam spat the words out so fast they became mumbled together and Dean was staring at him with more confusion "I don't love you anymore."

Dean stood and stared down at Sam, he seemed angry, hurt and still so very confused "So what was last night about?"

Sam went to speak but he couldn't find the right words. He had been so freaked out that he had forgotten the passion their shared last night, this wasn't going to work.

"Sam I know you still love me so don't lie to me" Dean snapped "You're scared and I get it but pushing me away isn't going to help!"

Sam stood and stopped beside Dean "Dean last night was a mistake and I mean what I said."

Dean stared up at Sam, searching his eyes for any sign that he was lying and for once Sam just couldn't hind the truth "Sam I know you're lying to me now stop pushing me away and let me help you control this thing!"

Sam shook his head with frustration, if he couldn't convince himself that he didn't love Dean then he couldn't convince Dean. He collapsed back to the bed and buried his head in hands.

"Sam" Dean took a seat beside him and wrapped his arm around him "Sam I'm here for you, you know that right?"

Sam lifted his head but didn't turn to face Dean instead he continued staring down at his hands "I could have killed you and I couldn't live with myself if I did. I love you so much and I can't risk losing you. I though if I told you I didn't love you then he'd believe it."

"Sam" Dean moved closer to him "who is he?"

Sam turned to face Dean; he had tears glistening in his eyes "The demon in me."

**TBC**

**Please please review and let me know what you think I feel like this story is disappoint for you guys so please let me know if you like it :)**


	8. Chapter 8 SideBySide Baby

**Chapter 8: Side-By-Side Baby**

The ice-cold water ran over Sam's back and seeped through his torn clothes. The cool breeze danced over his skin causing shivers to run through his already aching body. His wrists ached painfully from being bound together and pins and needles ran through his arms, which were tied above his head. He dangled a few feet from the ground.

_Before him was Draco, a whip in his left hand and a bucket of icy water by his feet. He walked behind Sam and the next thing he knew was the stinging pain of the whip and the chill of the water. He cried out in pain each time the whip connected with his bruised and blood soaked skin. Finally he could feel the darkness taking over but he knew he was not slipping into unconsciousness, no the demon within was clawing its way to the surface and getting ready to take control. _

_Suddenly he pushed deep within his mind and he had lost all control of his own body. The demon broke free of the ropes that bound him to the ceiling and he was getting ready to kill. Sam could see Draco and the corner of his eye and he felt the demon turn to face him, getting ready to kill. But the person in front of him was not the demon that had been torturing him, no the man in front of him was Dean._

_He had a warm smile on his face and a bright light was shinning behind. He reached out his hand for Sam to take. He felt the demon grab Dean's arm and pull him in for what Sam wished was a kiss. He heard Dean cry out in pain and he saw that the demon had stabbed his claws into his stomach, he had blood dripping from his mouth and his eyes were unfocused._

"_I love you Sam."_

Sam sat bolt up right, drenched in sweat and panting heavily. He looked around the room in search of Dean but then he remembered Dean had offered to sleep on the couch, manly because he didn't want to be chocked again. He took a deep breath then climbed out of bed and walked towards the verandah, he slid the glass door open and stepped out in to the cool night.

The cool breeze was welcome to his hot and sweaty skin. He took a seat on the old hammock and laid down it and stared out at the star filled sky and let the breeze cool him down. He shut his eyes but as he did his nightmare flashed before his eyes and he snapped them open. _You're not gonna kill Dean Sam _he said to himself.

"What are you doing out here?"

Sam sat up and turned to face Dean, who had just stepped out onto the verandah. "I couldn't sleep" he lied.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" he asked seeing right through the lie.

Sam let a soft sigh and gave a nod as he spoke "yeah I did."

Dean moved towards Sam and sat down by his feet "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sam sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest "I don't know Dean."

"Well I'm here whenever you need me babe" he kissed the side of Sam's face and took his hand.

"Dean" Sam turned and stared deep in to his eyes "I love you so much you know that right?"

"I know" Dean said brushing some hair away from Sam's eyes "I love you too."

Sam let out a sigh and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. He shut his eyes and let the feeling of comfort and security, which only Dean could bring, wash over him. He felt Dean wrap his arm around his shoulder and pull him closer to him, so close that Sam could feel his heartbeat.

-----------

The sound of thunder roared through the night sky and the strong breeze swept over the forest floor. The smell of rain hung in the air and the forest floor was damp from the previous downfall. The forest was silent except for the demons who were running a long the narrow and winding path.

"What are we looking for?" Derek asked as he caught up with Ruby the blonde haired demon.

"You'll see."

"Ruby I am not out here to go on a wild goose chase."

"Patience Derek" she said, slowing to a walk "You will see."

"And this 'thing' will help us?" Derek asked sounding sceptic.

"I wouldn't have dragged you out here if I thought it was useless." Ruby then picked up her pace and disappeared down a path that led to a giant tree that stood 60 feet high.

The tree looked hundreds of years old and its long brunches hung low and hid the trunk from view. Large veins hung from the tree and that wasn't the only thing hanging from it. Skeletons always hung from the tree, a rope tied around the neck and there hands were bound together. Derek watched Ruby push the leaves of the tree aside and step into the hollow.

He stepped in after her and he was surprised by what he saw, he now stood on a winding staircase that led deep into the earth. Torches illuminated the room and set of a light glow. The winding staircase seemed to go on forever but it finally came to a stop in a small dark room that was lit by candlelight. In the room was a table that stood in the centre with a small round pendent on it. The rest of the room was bare except for the candles.

Derek walked towards the table and picked up the necklace, he stared at the pendent with amazement. It was the most beautiful peace if jewellery he had ever seen, not that he had seen much. The pendent itself was white gold with an 'A' engraved in it, also there were small purple stones around the edges.

The chain was a slim white gold and it was so fine Derek thought he might break it. He flipped it over and saw some writing engraved on it, he read it in his head then turned to face Ruby who was standing behind him. He placed the pendent down and turned to face Ruby, who was staring at him with what he thought, was love, but that was a lifetime ago.

"Why are you doing this?" Derek asked suddenly without realising.

"Because I don't want hell on earth and neither should you" she said walking around the table.

"I don't but you're a demon and why are you helping us?"

"Did you just say 'I'm a demon'?" she asked in a teasing voice "Derek you are still a demon too, no matter how hard you try not to be."

"Ruby I've always been more human then demon" he said firmly "I've never been able to possess or leave my body."

"Probably because that is your body," she said leaning on the table and playing with the necklace "unlike me who lost her body a long time ago" she then stood up "but like you I don't want hell on earth but I'm still a demon I just don't want death in destruction" she then walked to Derek and stopped before him "But I remember when you were a bad ass" she stroked the side of his face "You killed without hesitation, you laughed as they begged you not to kill them."

"I'm not that demon any more," he said pushing away her hand and turning away "The human half in me is stronger then ever and I will stay in the human world for good."

"But you will all ways be remembered as a demon" she said as she paced the room "Derek the demon, who killed so many and didn't even flinch."

"SHUT UP" he spun around grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against the wall. "If you have nothing more to offer then leave! I and the hunters will figure this out ourselves."

"I want to help you but I don't want you to forget who you really are" she replied while struggling to get free.

"I'll tell you who I am" he leant in and whispered in her ear "I am a good person with a good brother who will help me fight in this cruel world."

"You have a brother?" she asked seeming surprised.

Derek let her go but stayed close to her "yeah Dean Winchester"

"Dean Winchester is your brother?" she asked with a laugh.

"Enough" he shouted, "Tell me why we have come here?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the white gold pendent and dangled it before his eyes "We came here for this."

-----------

The bright sun shone through the windows of Sam and Dean's bedroom. It was the middle of the day and they had been rushing around all morning trying to figure out what the demons were planning. Sure Meg had lost Sam but they knew that it would take more then that to stop her. So in order to know what they were doing a team of hunters had been sent to island where the palace was so they could in Bobby's words: sneak around and find out some useful information.

But right now Sam and Dean couldn't care less. They had many other problems to worry about, like the demon inside of Sam who wanted to kill Dean and who could take control of Sam's body at any time. Sam's first idea was to break up with Dean and true and convince the demon within that he didn't love him any more but that had proven to be difficult and Sam couldn't make Dean believe it.

So instead Dean came up with an idea.

Get the demon out of Sam.

Too bad they had no idea how to do that.

So they asked Ash and he was on it, now they had some time to themselves. They both laid on the bed cuddling close together, Sam with his head on Dean's chest and Dean with his head on the pillow. As Sam lay on him Dean tickled his hair and Sam held his hands and massaged his fingers and kissed them occasionally.

"We'll figure this out Sam" Dean assured "I promise."

"Dean" Sam half sat up and moved up to Dean's face "You can't promise me that, you don't know if we can get rid of it yet."

"Sam" Dean sat up and Sam followed "Even if I can't get this demon outta you I'm going to help you control it. I promise you that."

Sam looked down and Dean moved closer and clasped his chin with his forefinger and thumb, he titled his head a bit and pressed his lips to his, in a soft sweet kiss. He broke the kiss and stared deeply into Sam's hazel eyes, he loved Sam's eyes and seeing them emotionless was the worse thing ever. He would never let that happen again.

"So what are we going to do in the mean time?" Sam asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"You know" Sam said "Are we going to fight in this war? If there is one."

"First: I have no doubt there is a war" Dean replied "second: hell yeah we are!"

"Side by side?"

Dean took Sam's hand and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles "side by side baby."

Sam went to lean in but suddenly there was a loud 'hello' and he pulled back and turned face Derek.

"Not interrupting am I?" Derek asked with a grin.

Dean rolled his eyes and climbed off the bed "Don't you ever knock?" he asked sarcastically.

"Fine then" he then disappeared and a few seconds later there was a knock at the door.

Dean rolled his eyes again and walked to the door and opened it "Derek if anyone sees you they will put a bullet in you."

"That's why I don't knock" he walked right past Dean and spun around to face him "Anyway I come bearing news."

"Good or bad?" Dean asked dryly.

"Well good… and bad."

"Just give it to me straight."

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out the pendent and held it up so Sam and Dean could see. The sunlight coming through the window reflected on it making it more beautiful.

"What's it for?" Sam asked getting of the bed.

"This here is a key" he explained.

"And what's it for?" Dean asked.

"Legend has it that hidden with Aloli's palace is a secret room where treasure is kept."

"This isn't a treasure hunt Derek it's a war!" Dean spat.

"Let me finish" he said holding up his hand "Now Ruby told me that there is a chance that the Colt was hidden within the room, and we have the key." He added with a grin.

"Right, but how are we going to get the Colt?" Dean asked.

Derek rolled his eyes "Ruby will get it for us."

"Who is this Ruby?" Sam asked.

"Someone from my past" he said bluntly "She's a demon but she wants to help us."

Dean took the pendent from Derek and studied I carefully "Why would a demon want to help us?"

"I have no doubt she has her reasons but we do need her help, we're gonna need the Colt to help with this war. No doubt Meg is planing to unleash all sorts of hell upon us."

"Meg's trying to carry out your father's plan isn't she?"

"She was always daddies girl" he said with a smirk "which means she will stop at nothing to fulfil his last wishes."

"Which is to release hell on earth" Dean said handing back to the necklace and folding his arms.

"That about sums it up."

-----------

Meg shut her eyes tight as pain spread through her body and forced her to her knees. She bit back a cry and gritted her teeth to stop her from screaming as the pain became unbearably. She felt her gums split as her fang forced their way through, she saw her nails turn into claws and her skin turned white and her hair changed to black.

She spat out blood then rose to her feet, a first she felt unsteady then she regained her balance and she took in a deep breath. Her eyes closed and she felt the pain leave her body, now she seemed to be able to move without mind numbing pain. She held each hand and looked down at her palms, they were completely white and she had six-inch claws rather then nails.

She hadn't wanted to change but her body had other ideas and she had been forced to go for the excruciating pain for no real reason. She pounded her hands on the desk and it left two big dents in it. She smirked at the damage then stood up straight, she hadn't realised how powerful she was but now she new she was going to complete her father's wishes.

"Its war."

-----------

Thunder roared through the sky and rain poured down, soaking the land in a matter of seconds. Fork lightening crackled in the distance and the sound of a tree falling echoed through the silent night. A few blocks away was the Hunter's Headquarters that stood in darkness.

All was quiet.

Everyone was either asleep or out on mission or perhaps just resting in silence. The house was consumed in darkness, there were no lights on and no one spoke. It almost seemed too quiet.

If it weren't for the chattering voices in one of the bedrooms the mansion would seem empty. But the voices broke through the silence, which proved here were people living in the place. Sam and Dean lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, the only light in the room was from the sheet lightening that whisked through the sky.

"Do you think she'll get it?" Sam asked referring to the mission Derek had set out for Ruby.

"I hope so," Dean said kissing Sam's forehead softly.

"Dean" Sam rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow "What if _it_ tries to kill you again?"

"Sam" Dean let out a long sigh "I don't know how that _thing _thinks but I know you controlled it last year and you can do it again. Your strong Sam and you can take control and keep control! I believe in you ok, and you need to believe in yourself too."

Sam smiled then placed his hand behind Dean's neck and kissed him passionately then pulled back and stared longingly into his eyes. The moonlight making them look all the more beautiful. He stroked his cheek gentle and placed his other hand over Dean's heart "as long as I have you by my side, I will be able to control it…"

**TBC**

**Please review :D**


	9. Chapter 9 A Dangerous Mind

**Chapter 9: A Dangerous Mind**

The bright sun flooded through the windows of Sam and Dean's room, waking them from their peaceful sleep. They both stirred and hugged closer to one another but refused to let the sun pull them from their dreams. But the sun had other plans and the room became brighter and they soon found themselves wide-awake, the brightness too much to ignore.

Dean yawned then sat up, stretching his arms above his head and popping his back. He let his arms drop to his sides and turned to face Sam, who was now hiding under the covers, trying to escape from the light. Dean smiled softly at him then laid his upper body on Sam's and pulled the sheet away from his head.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he kissed his soft then rested his head on Sam's shoulder.

"Morning Dean" Sam murmured.

"Come on time to get up" Dean climbed off Sam and pulled the sheets off him "Got work to do."

San rolled onto his side and looked up at Dean "since when were you a morning person?"

"Since now" he said with a grin "Get up!"

"Why?" Sam asked with a sly grin.

Dean grinned back and was about to say something when-

"Hey Dean, Sam" Derek said then tossed a gun at Dean.

Dean caught it and looked down at shinny metal that was the Colt "I'm impressed."

"She's good" Derek said with a smirk "And she's on our side, so we're lucky."

"Why is she on our side?" Sam asked pulling the covers back over him "she's a demon after all?"

"Not all demons want death and destruction" he said bitterly "And like me she doesn't want hell on earth and I don't think you do either."

Sam frowned at Derek and went to speak but Dean cut in.

"Thanks for this Derek" Dean said waving the Colt "Its gonna help."

"And you're going to need it" Derek said firmly "Meg's turned herself into a hybrid and has werewolves and vampires as her army." He paused and watched as Sam and Dean's expression changed to worried "This isn't like before, this is a real war. And people are going to die but we have to come out on top or else everything you hunters have ever done will have been for naught."

"Then we need to get all the hunters prepared" Dean said moving to grab his jeans.

"Wait" Sam said suddenly "How many soldiers does Meg have?"

"Over a thousand" he said simply.

"A thousand" Dean exclaimed, "We don't have that many hunters!"

"I know" Derek said softly then looked at Sam "But we have him."

Sam's jaw dropped and he seemed confused "Why me?"

"You're a hybrid Sam" Derek explained "And even if you weren't we'd still look up to you."

"Why?" Dean asked, seeming confused.

"Sam has powers that are so strong, he just needs to embrace them" Derek filled in "we need him too."

Sam lowered his eyes then rose to his feet and disappeared into the bathroom shutting the door softly behind him.

"What did I say?" Derek asked, this time he was confused.

"You just put the weight of the world on his shoulders" Dean snapped "He doesn't need this right now! Not after what Meg did to him."

"Dean" Derek shouted then lowered his voice "Sam is our only hope and even with him we have a small chance of winning."

"Then we need more hunters" Dean started to pace "More people like Sam, something, we need to win this war!"

"I know" Derek let out a long sigh "But the chances of winning this war have become very slim."

Dean stopped pacing and turned to face his demon brother "I figured that!"

-----------

Draco stood facing twelve demons, six vampires and eight werewolves that were still in their human form. They all stood in a large room of the palace; it had been completely empted so the demon and other supernatural beings could practise fighting. Meg had ordered Draco and Mandy, a vampire, to train the younger warriors how to fight.

"Alright" Draco said, loud and clear "Meg has ordered me to train you guys. Now there is a war coming and you all need to know how to defend yourself."

"Why are we even bothering to fight" a young black skinned demon demanded "We've done just fine without the need to be soldiers in a pointless war."

"Its not pointless" Meg stepped into the room "This war is about the rising of demons, this is what my father wanted and we, demon's, vampires and werewolves are going to take what is rightfully ours" she stepped into the centre of the room "This world is ours! And we are going to take it!" she paused so her speech could sink in "Hunters will bow down to us, they will live in the shadows." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Demons will no longer be hidden from the world! We will rise and everyone will know what it is like to live in fear!"

A roar of cheers followed Meg's speech and she bowled her head then stepped back, so she stood beside Draco. She closed her eyes and let the cheers come to an end; she then re-opened her eyes and raised her arms "To victory!"

-----------

Sam emerged from the bathroom after Derek left and Dean sensed his distress straight away. He walked to Sam and embraced him in a tight hug, then pulled back and led him to the couch. He sat Sam down and he took Sam's hands in his own, he looked Sam in the eye and he saw the unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"Baby its ok" Dean stroked his cheek gently "you don't have to do anything you don't want."

Sam sniffled then looked away from Dean "We're not going to win this war Dean… not if I don't have control over my demon half and learn how to use the powers I was born with."

"No ones asking that of you" Dean said stroking Sam's hair.

Sam turned to look at Dean "I… I just wish none of this ever happened" tears streaked down Sam's face "I wish I was never made a hybrid and I wish I never left Stanford."

Dean's heart "You're right" he stood and walked away "I shouldn't have taken you."

It took Sam a moment to realise what he had said. "No Dean, that is not what I meant! I… I just wish we could both live a normal life. I mean we already tried to escape this life once and it didn't work… I just want to know you will be safe and not have to deal with all of this. But I never regret you coming for me. Me meeting you Dean. I love you."

Dean pulled Sam into a tight embrace. "I know Sam. I know you didn't mean it, I just wish you were safe too, I mean I understand everything you're saying, but this is my life, when I left it I put you in danger. I won't make that same mistake again Sam. I love you too much to do that."

"I won't be able to do this forever Dean, I know you want to keep me safe, and I know this is your life. But I can't live it."

"I know baby, I know." he said kissing the top of Sam's head.

Sam snuggled into Dean and let tears run freely down his face, he was so broken and he had been pretending for so long that he was ok. But he wasn't ok, he wasn't ok with being a hunter or a hybrid he just wanted him and Dean to be a normal couple. As normal as they could at least.

Dean broke the hug and held Sam at arms length "You're the best thing that ever happened to me Sam, you know that right?"

"I know" Sam sniffled "You're the best thing that ever happened to me too."

Dean smiled and thumbed away a stray tear "everything's gonna be ok" he kissed Sam's lips softly "I promise."

Sam nodded then pressed his lips to Dean's in a passionate kiss.

A kiss full of love and trust.

-----------

The wind whistled through the tress and sent a chill down Derek's spine. He pulled his coat tighter around him and moved to stand under a roof that belonged to an old flower shop. The wind picked up speed and sent more chills through his already numb body, he had been waiting for Ruby for over and hour now.

She was Derek's personal spy, he used her to get information out of Meg so he could tell Dean and he could tell Bobby. Last time he saw her, he had sent her in to find out what Meg was up too and she had yet to return and he grew worried. Finally he heard footsteps and he turned around to face the blonde hair demon that was Ruby.

"You've been gone for hours" he exclaimed "I was starting to-" he cut himself off, not wanting to go down that road again.

"What?" she asked, eyebrow raised "Get worried?"

"Did you find anything?" he asked, giving her the cold shoulder.

"Well Meg gave one nice speech" she placed a hand on her hip and walked to Derek "she is determined to win this war and now the rest are just as eager."

"How many demons?"

"Not just demons Derek" she said smoothly "Vampires, Werewolves and creatures that you and I have never seen before. This is big Derek, we need more fighters."

"Where are we going to get them from?" he snapped "We can't just pull them out of thin air."

Ruby pursed her lips and for a moment she was deep in thought. "We kill Meg."

"Oh yeah that's gonna be easy" Derek spat "she's only crawled out off hell twice."

"Kill her for good" Ruby added, "If we kill her, we kill the demons hope of winning."

"And how do you s'pose we do that?" he asked sarcastically "Look her up and throw away the key" he tapped his chin "Could just shoot her with the Colt."

"She is too powerful now," Ruby said firmly.

"The Colt can kill anything."

"The Colt can't kill her" Ruby replied, a sharpness to her tone.

"Then who can?"

"The only person that can kill Meg is Sam."

"Right" Derek snarled, " I knew that."

Ruby shook her head "I mean the only one who can kill Meg for good is Sam. He can kill her Derek! Not just send her to hell, but kill her. She won't be able to return and the rest of her army will surrender."

"And if they don't?"

"We kill them until they release there is no chance of demons taking over."

"Sounds so simple."

"If only."

-----------

Sam and Dean sat on the couch staring out at the dark sky, rain poured down and thunder roared through the sky. The weather had been strange the last few weeks. Storms would appear out of nowhere and bring heavy rain and strong wind, not to mention it seemed colder then usual. Sam and Dean were rugged up in a blanket and they sat near each other, just watching the downfall.

On days like these there seemed to be no hope.

No chance of survival.

But they had to have hope. They hade to believe that they could win this war and return to the normal they had once shared together. But would life ever be normal for them? It seemed like normal just didn't suit them. After all Dean was an ex-hunter and Sam was a hybrid. There was nothing normal about that.

They weren't a normal couple.

But they had to believe that they could once again have a normal life. One day they would be able to go to sleep without having to worry about a war that could destroy mankind. On day the would be able to go sleep without having to make sure there guns were loaded and they had plenty of spare ammo. One day there would be no demons and they could sleep in peace.

But that was one day.

Not today.

**TBC**

**If I get 5 reviews by tomorrow I promise I will update on the weekend :D so please review **


	10. Chapter 10 Stand Our Ground

**Chapter 10: Stand Our Ground**

Dean lay in his bed staring at Sam, who lay fast asleep beside him. He brushed some stray hairs away from his face then pressed a soft kiss to his temple. Sam stirred but did not wake. Dean climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants before walking to the door, he gave Sam one last glance then walked out.

He crept down the hall and walked through the living room and jogged down the marble staircase. He dashed through the entrance and found himself in the lounge room, but he was not alone. Jo was sitting on the couch nursing a hot drink in her hands, she was staring out into space and Dean doubted she even knew he was there.

"Hey Dean." she said turning to face him "What you doin up at this time?"

"Can't sleep," he said walking to her and taking a seat "You?"

"Bobby sent Bryan out and I'm just waiting for him to get back."

"Where'd he send him?"

"Um… I think something about vampires" she sipped her drink "Some girls have been disappearing from a bar and the other day Jake found a vampire fang so-"

"-Bobby thinks some vampire is turning them" Dean cut in "Am I right?"

"A hundred percent" she said with a smile, and he smiled back and she felt herself wanting to in his arms. But that was over now she had Bryan and he had Sam, they were no more. "So… uh… hows Sam?" she stuttered, "Is he doing ok?"

"Yeah he's alright," Dean said with a sigh.

"C'mon Dean I know you" she said sitting up straight "Something's bothering you. So tell me."

"I…" Dean paused "I just have too many things on my mind right now."

Jo nodded "And one of those things has something to do with Sam" Dean went to speak but she raised her hand "Don't interrupt me Dean." Dean closed his mouth and waited for Jo to continue "You considering something" she raised a brow "Am I right?"

"Wow you're good" he smirked.

"So I'm right then" she smiled "You're considering something and it has to do with Sam."

"I wanna ask Sam something."

"Ask him what?"

"I wanna ask-" the sound of something smashing cut Dean off and he jumped to his feet with Jo following suit. "What was that?"

"I don't know" she replied while looking around.

"Stay here" Dean ordered then ran towards the main entrance.

"Dean" Jo called after him.

"Yeah?" he spun to face her.

"Just ask," she said hesitating at first "Just ask Sam, whatever it is you want to ask him."

Dean smiled "Thanks Jo" he then disappeared from her line of sight.

Jo sighed then she heard the sound of glass breaking and it sounded like it came from the kitchen. She placed her mug on the coffee table and crept into the kitchen, she hit the switch but the power was out. She stepped into the kitchen, the moon was shinning bright through the broken window and on the windowsill was a clump of hair.

She moved towards the window, not afraid of what could be hiding in the dark. She picked up the fur and studied it carefully, it was definitely werewolf fur. She heard a growl from behind and she spun around to face the beast, it towered over her and she was without any weapon. It stood, just staring at her as she back up into the corner.

Its eyes never left hers. It was almost daring her to try and run, but she knew there was no way she would be faster then it. She felt around the countertop and found a knife. She braced herself and ran towards the beast.

-----------

Sam woke up to an empty bed, he sat up and looked around the dark room but he saw no sign of Dean. He climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats then moved towards the bedroom door. He reached of the handle when a fist connected with the side of his face and he fell to the ground. He looked up to see his attacker but there was no one there.

He rose to his feet and looked around the dark room, the moon was shinning bright and Sam's great vision allowed him to see everything in the room. But he as far as he could tell he was the only one present. That was until he heard footsteps and he spun around to face a none other then Meg. A smirk on her face and an evil look in her eyes.

"Hey Sammy" she said smoothly "How ya been?"

"Let's say I've been better" he said taking a step towards her. "What about you?"

"I feel great," she said moving closer "I feel so powerful."

"That's great" Sam smirked "So is there a reason you came here in the middle of the night?"

"There is actually" she stopped and placed her hands on her hips "You took something from me."

"Can't say I did."

"Don't play games with me Sam! You know what you took."

"Sorry but I don't" Sam knew full well what she meant but like he was going to tell her that.

"You're lying" she hissed "But don't think I won't find it! I will tear this place apart until I get it back! I will kill everyone in this god damn mansion until I get it back!" her eyes flashed red and she doubled over in pain. Sam saw her finger nails turn into claws and her skin turn white. She straightened up and stared at Sam "One last chance Sammy."

"Go to hell!"

Meg's brow frowned and she lunched at Sam, knocking him to the ground. She sat up and pinned him to the floor, her strength beyond that of a normal girls. She placed her hand around Sam's throat and pressed her lips to his and he tried to pull away, but she was too strong for him. He felt the air leave his lungs and soon darkness took over…

-----------

Dean reached the top of the stairs and looked around the dark room. He studied the room carefully, nothing seemed out of place but when his eyes fell on the window he saw the shattered glass. He heard a thud come the hallway and he slowly crept around the corner. He looked down the hall but saw nothing until he heard a voice, Sam's voice.

He dashed down the hall and swang open the bedroom. He saw Sam lying on the floor and he quickly rushed to his aid, he crouched down be Sam and shook him gently. Sam's eyes opened and he sat up so fast that he made his head spin; he coughed a few times before turning to face Dean. He looked concerned.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Meg."

"Oh crap" Dean stood pulling Sam to his feet.

"Dean she's strong" Sam said suddenly "and she knows."

"Knows what?" Dean asked looking up at Sam.

"That we have the Colt."

"Great" Dean muttered under his breath "Just freakin' great."

Sam went so say something else but the sound of more glass shattering cut him off. He and Dean both went into hunter mode and ran to the source of the noise. They found themselves in the living room and another window had been smashed. They looked around the room but found nothing, only the shattered glass on the floor.

"We need to wake the other hunters up" Dean said retreating to the hall before Sam answered.

Sam watched Dean leave then he turned back around to face the broken window. He knew something was in the room he could feel it, sense its presence. He heard a low growl and he turned his head to see a werewolf standing on its back legs. He tackled Sam to the floor and he crashed into the bookshelf as books spilt all over the floor.

With all his strength he placed his hands around the werewolf's neck and with a swift movement he had broken its neck and it lay lifeless on the floor next to Sam. He quickly jumped to his feet just in time to see Bobby, Caleb and Dean return to the room. He dusted off his hands and folded his arms over his chest.

"Way to go Sam" Dean said with a smirk.

"Ok what's going on?" Booby demanded.

"We're under attack" came Jo's voice from behind.

They all turned to face and she had sweat and blood on her pale face. She breathed deeply then walked over them with a slight limp.

"What attacked you?" Caleb asked rushing to her.

"A werewolf" she replied with a wince "I'm ok though."

"Where did it come from?" Bobby asked.

"Through the kitchen window" she replied.

"Dean" Bobby turned to face him "Go get dressed head outside and see what's going on" he then turned to Caleb "Get Bryan and Jake back here and Jo go wake up the rest of the house.

They all nodded then left the room to do as order. Sam and Dean returned to the bedroom and got dressed; making sure to hide the weapons in case they needed them. They soon found themselves outside, the cool breeze sending chills down their spines and the rain seeping through their clothes. They scanned the yard carefully looking for any sign of supernatural beings.

It didn't take long to find footprints, belonging to both demons and werewolves. They knew they were being watched but they couldn't see who was watching them. The night was still and Sam and Dean stood on the lawn in deafening silence, but all died away when out of the mist came six figures, all belonging to demons or vampires.

Sam and Dean stood their ground, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. But the figures disappeared and they were once again left alone. They looked around but found nothing.

Just them.

When all of a sudden a loud high-pitched cry echoed through the silent night. Sam and Dean spun around to look in the direction of the mansion and a dark figure stood in the distance. The sound of shouting filled the air and they knew that within the mansions walls a battle had started. The figure moved closer, but Sam and Dean still stood their ground.

"A time for demons has begun" the voice that belonged to Meg said "This world is ours for the taking."

"Well I'm not ready for you to have it" Dean said reaching for his gun "So I guess that means its war."

"It's always been war" Meg said stepping close enough for Dean to see her "and I'm going to end it."

"You gotta go though us first" Dean pointing the gun at her "So bring it on bitch!"

Meg laughed at Dean then she started to transform and Dean lowered his gun, she was just James but without the wings. She stood tall and Dean stepped back, he hated to admit it but he couldn't take her. A gun was useless and he didn't have a machete on him though he doubted he could close enough to use it.

She pounced at Dean and he braced himself for the blow but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw her and Sam fighting on the ground a few feet away. He had momently forgotten that Sam was there but thank God he was.

"Dean! Go help the others," Sam yelled as he pinned Meg to the ground

"Sam-"

Sam turned to face Dean "Now Dean" and his tone left no room for argument.

Dean nodded then ran off towards the mansion.

"Think you can win Sam" Meg asked in mock humour "This battle is already mine!"

"No Meg" Sam placed his hands around her throat "Its just beginning."

Meg smirked then kneed Sam in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and she pushed him off her, she quickly rose to her feet and stared down at him. She walked around him, a lazy smile on her face. She stopped by Sam's head and gripped his hair and forced him to look at her. She pulled him to his feet and forced her claws into his chest. He cried out in pain and would have fallen forwards if it weren't for Meg's tight grip.

"Bitch!" he roared.

"Now, now Sammy" she snarled "No need to get nasty."

Sam glared at her then with pitch black eyes "Burn in hell" in one swift movement he had stabbed his claws up under her chin and through her head. Her mouth opened and blood poured out and Sam could see his claws inside her mouth. He wrenched them out and she fell to the ground, her body shook and her eyes rolled up into her head.

"And this time" Sam kicked her in the stomach "Don't come back."

**TBC**

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11 Devoted

**Chapter 11:****Devoted**

Dean ran towards the house, the sound of gunfire and cries echoed through the night. He reached the back door and once he crossed the threshold he saw his fellow hunters fighting things people only dreamt of in their worst nightmares. He pulled out his gun and took a deep breath, this was going to be a long night and he may not survive it but he would not die in vain.

This world was worth saving and so were the people in it and tonight he would put his life on the line for those he loved most. He had been born a fighter and for so long that's all he had. But once he met Sam his life had a purpose. In one day everything changed and he hoped and prayed he made it out of this battle alive so he could show Sam just how much he meant to him.

Dean raised both arms; in each hand was a loaded gun. He took aim and fired, killing demon after demon. They fell to the ground lifeless and he walked further into the room. He looked around and saw that more demons, vampires and werewolves had come into the mansion. They were all dressed in black so he could easily tell the difference between them in his fellow hunters.

As he walked through the mansion he felt like he was walking through a field of death. Bodies littered the floor some demons and some hunters, this night would be the last for some and to Dean too many good men would die. But that was part of a hunter's life; death was the only thing cretin for them. But Dean refused to go down without a fight and if he had to die in this battle then so be it.

He noticed that they were all heading upstairs and paid him no attention as they went by, they were after the Colt and he guessed they knew where it was. To bad they were wrong. He dashed up the stairs behind them still they seemed to have their minds fixed on the prize. They reached the landing and Dean stopped behind them a grin on his face.

"You guys lookin for something!" Dean shouted above the loud sound of gunfire and cries.

They group of demons turned to face Dean, they seemed relaxed and something about that made Dean uneasy yet he went forward with what he had to say. So he pulled the old gun that was the Colt and pointed it at the demons, his grin still on his face. "You after this I presume."

The demon that was Draco looked to each other then to the one that stood in front. He smiled lazily at Dean and held out his hand, palm up. "Give me the gun and we will leave," he said coolly.

"Why don't I believe that" Dean asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Give me the gun," he snapped his fingers and the demons formed a circled around him. "Or I will kill you."

"Then go ahead."

"Give me the gun!" he shouted spit flying from his mouth.

"Take a chill pill" Dean said stepping back a bit, but it was no use because he was surrounded.

"One last time" he spat, his face turning red "Give. Me. The. Colt!"

"That's not asking nicely" Dean stepped back so that he was nearly pressing against the demon behind him, "Say please."

Draco bit his tongue and stepped towards Dean "Last chance."

Dean unfolded his arms and pointed the gun at Draco's head "Everybody step back or I'm blow his brains out." They all did as Dean demanded but didn't go far "Why are you here" Dean demanded "and I know the Colt isn't the only reason you came."

"Meg's after Sam" a demon to the left said.

"What's she want" Dean asking looking at him, daring him to answer truthfully.

"Don't answer him!" Draco bellowed.

Dean cocked the gun and pointed it at the second demon "What does she want?"

"She wants Sam!"

"Why?"

"She wants him back."

"Well she ain't gettin him!" he turned the gun on Draco and pulled the trigger and he fell to the ground, he then whisked the gun around to face the demon who had confessed Meg's plans "Stand aside!"

They obeyed and stepped out off Dean's way and he raced back down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he saw Sam walking in, he hand blood dripping from his right hand and he seemed angry and almost frightful. Dean slowed down and waited for Sam to come to him, when Sam got closer Dean could sense the anger radiating from his body.

"Sam are you ok?"

Sam glared at Dean then looked up the stairs "We have a war to fight!" with that he dashed past Dean and disappeared leaving Dean feeling empty and confused. He shook his head to clear his mind then he followed Sam up the stairs. When he reached the top he found Bobby and Caleb talking to Sam, who still looked like he was ready to kill.

"Where'd the demons go?" Dean asked after he caught his breath.

"No idea" Bobby replied "One minute they were here the next they were gone."

"They have to be here somewhere!" Sam snarled.

"Well they're not!" Caleb said bitterly "They have just disappeared and we don't know why they came!"

"Yes we do" Dean interrupted "Meg wants the Colt back and she wants Sam."

"Well she's not getting me!"

"And I won't let her" Dean assured "not again."

Sam's eyes softened and Dean felt a smile grace his face, he reached for Sam's hand and Sam was about to take it when Caleb butted in.

"No need to get sappy!"

"You got a problem with us?" Sam asked, anger written on his face "Cause if you do tell us!"

"Ok enough!" Bobby cut in "we have a war to fight!"

-----------

Meg coughed out blood and grunted in pain, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the dark sky. She closed her eyes and slowly sat up, wincing in pain as she did so. She shut her eyes tighter as her wound started to heal. She cursed then rose to her feet and stalked towards the place a murderous look in her eyes.

She studied the mansion carefully; all seemed quiet which means her army had sensed that she had been hurt. All of a sudden werewolves, vampires and demons surrounded her. She glanced at them all then strolled forwards, her hips swaying side to side. She turned to face her army and evil smile crossed her face.

"Tonight we take over!" she shouted "Tonight we will claim our rightful spot and this world will be ours!" the demons cheered and she transformed then spun to face the place "This ends here!"

-----------

The sound of distance cheers reached the mansion and alerted the hunters that this night was just beginning. The cheers died down and all went quiet. The hunters prepared themselves for battle as the demons and other supernatural beings neared the mansion. Sam and Dean approached the window and looked out into the backyard.

There were no demons, no werewolves and no vampires. Just like before they had all vanished into thin air, leaving no trace that they had been there. Sam and Dean glanced at each other but they knew better, something big was yet to come. The power shut off and the house fell into darkness, a chill filled the room.

"No body move" Sam ordered.

"Sam… what is it?" Dean asked.

Sam went to speak but an invisible force pulled him backwards and he collided with wall. Dean spun on his heel just in time to see Sam hit the wall, he went to go to his aid but the same invisible force knocked him off his feet. He crashed down to the ground and he was pulled along backwards until he collided with a wall.

He saw black spots dance in front of his eyes then he shook his head to clear his mind. He saw the rest of the hunters fall and be tossed around the room like rag dolls. Then in the centre of the room Meg and her army appeared, there were about twelve all together. He studied Meg carefully; her long black hair hang over shoulders and her red eyes sparkled in the light.

She eyed Dean and an evil smirk spread across her face; she stalked over to him and knelt down beside his head. She grabbed his chin with her hand and her claws rested softly against his skin. She stared deep into his green eyes and he stared back into her crimson ones. They held no emotion whatsoever and for the first time ever he pitted her.

"I'm going to burn this place to the ground" she hissed "and you and the rest of your pathetic hunters are going to burn with it."

"Well it sounds like a lot of fun but I'm afraid its not gonna happen."

Meg's brow frowned and the next thing she felt was the white-hot pain. She looked down and saw blood dripping from her chest and she gritted her teeth. She rose to her feet and saw Sam standing behind her, a look of pure evil was written in his eyes and it caused Meg to grin.

"Well Sam you are evil" she placed her hand on the side of his face "It's written in your eyes."

"Leave him alone!" Dean had risen to his feet and was now glaring at Meg "he's not evil!"

"You really want to believe that don't you Dean?"

"I don't need to believe it" he held up the Colt and pointed it at Meg's head "I know he's not evil and you can't manipulate him!"

"We'll see" she spun around, knocked the gun from Sam's hand and pushed him into the wall. She then turned back to face Dean who had cocked the gun and was ready to fire. "You can try!"

He pulled the trigger but Meg moved way to fast and the bullet hit the wall. Dean spun around in a circle but Meg had gone from sight, he, Sam and the other hunters were the only people in the room. He stepped forwards and he had nearly reached Sam when a fist hit the side of his face and he collapsed to the ground.

He spat out blood and went to stand but a foot was placed on his back and a gun was pressed to the back of his head. He heard the sound of movement and he saw that Sam and the rest of the hunters were now standing. He looked the best that he could and saw Meg was the one pointing the gun at him.

"Move and he dies" she locked eyes with Sam "Get the Colt, give it to me and I will let your lover go! And if you don't I will kill him!"

Sam looked down at Dean who shook his head in a no but Sam ignored him, he couldn't lose Dean, not after everything they went through. He walked towards Dean and took the gun from his hand. He then stood and passed it to Meg, she took it and stared down at it, she seemed lost in thought and Sam feared the plan she was creating.

"You're a good little soldier" she left the gun and removed her foot from Dean's back "Shame I have to kill you!" she lunched herself at Sam and they back through a window and landed on the lawn.

They both landed flat on their backs and they stared up at the dark storm clouds that were promising rain. They both jumped to their feet and turned to face each other; both held a look of pure hate in their eyes. They started to move in a circle as they sized each other up, daring the other to make a move.

Sam was the first to make a move and he had Meg pinned beneath him. He placed his hands around her neck, cutting off her air supply. She kicked and bucked beneath him but he was too strong and she wasn't going anywhere soon. Sam gripped tighter and Meg gagged for air, she started to turn blue and she could see the black spots dancing before her eyes.

With not much time to go she whacked Sam in the side of the face with the Colt and he loosened his grip long enough for her to break free. She pushed him off and took the chance to stand. By the time Meg had got to her feet Sam was standing as well and they were back to sizing each other up. In the moonlight Meg looked extremely pale and her eyes sparkled but not in a nice way.

"You don't want to kill me Sam" she declared, "You want to be like me! You want to be able to realise the demon within without worrying about the consequences."

Sam glared at her and she smirked.

"He begs to be free" Meg stepped close to Sam and stroked his cheek "Let him out Sam, be free, be unstoppable!"

"I already am" he grabbed Meg's wrist so hard that her bones cracked. She cried out in pain as the bones pieced through her flesh and blood oozed down her arm. Sam pushed her backwards and she landed hard on the ground "I'm nothing like you!" he crouched down beside her, his mouth resting against her ear "You no why" he bit her earlobe and she hissed in pain "Cause I have love and you will never!" he placed his hand on the side of her cheek and forced her to face him "you made me a monster! And I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you."

"You're just like me Sam" she said coldly "You want death and that's all you think about, soon the darkness will consume you and the only thing life will bring you is a never ending hunger for death."

"No you're wrong!" he spat.

"Oh but I'm not!" she forced her lips to his and gripped his hair tight so he couldn't pull back. At first Sam refused to kiss back but when he felt her tongue force its way into his mouth he felt an urge to kiss back. He could taste blood and he wanted it, he felt the demon within him creeping to the surface and he felt power, he felt unstoppable.

Meg broke the kiss and she found herself staring into the black eyes that belonged to the monster she helped create "It feels wonderful does it not?"

The demon grinned wickedly and gave a nod.

"Then let's fight!"

-----------

Dean rose to his feet and went to run from the room but he was knocked off his feet and pinned to the ground by a werewolf. It was twice the size of Dean and he even if he fought he would never be able to get it off him. He gritted his teeth and reached for his knife, which was in his shoe, but it was impossible to reach while trying to fend of the best.

The best went to bite his neck but he moved just in time and its jaw smacked hard on the wooden floor. It shook its head and Dean saw that a knife was sticking into its shoulder. He yanked it out and he howled in pain and once again tried to bite Dean but it meet its fate. He stabbed the knife into its eye and it went still.

The beast collapsed on top of Dean and he tried to push it off him but it was no use, it weighed too much. He tried to crawl out from under it but he stayed stuck. All around him his fellow men fought the supernatural and he lay there helpless to them and Sam. He gave it one last go but it was no use and to make it worse a fallen hunter fell on top of the werewolf.

"Shit!" Dean swore as pain jolted through his spine.

"Dean!"

Dean turned his head to see Derek and a blonde haired girl. They raced to him and Derek pulled the hunter off and grabbed the werewolf by the head and started to left with the blonde haired girl. Dean found himself free and glad for it but he had to get to Sam in a hurry but he owned his brother a thank you first.

"Thanks" he said painting.

"Don't mention it" he slapped him on the shoulder "I'm you're brother I would die for you."

"Back at ya" Dean turned to face the blonde haired girl who was Ruby and gave a quick thanks before racing down the stairs. Jumping the last four steps and landing smoothly on his feet. He raced towards the back door but found it blocked by a figure, he couldn't see their faces but he had no time for this. He fired of three rounds but they moved and they arch was left empty. He stepped into the kitchen and he was hit over the head.

He fell to the floor but was pulled back to his feet and slammed into the war. The small amount of light illuminated the room and Dean saw who was pinning him to the wall. He's heart skipped a beat and he felt a dry lump formed in his throat.

"Sam…"

Sam threw a punch at Dean and he saw black spots dancing in front of him for the second time. He felt Sam knee him the stomach and he doubled over in pain. He was thrown forwards and he hit his hand on the bench and fell to the floor with a thud. Sam walked over to him and grabbed the back of his shirt and he hauled him off the ground.

"Sam" Dean shouted but it was no use, Sam was too far gone.

Dean was once again pinned to the wall but this time a few feet off the ground. He struggled to break free of Sam's grip but his effort was in vein. He felt Sam's hand run up his inner thigh then come to rest on his stomach. Sharp pain wrecked Dean's body as Sam dug his claws into his soft flesh, Dean cried out and begged for Sam to stop.

"It's too late Dean" Meg said stalking into the room "Sam is just like me now and you will be killed by his hands."

"Sam I know you're in there" he whispered "You're strong and you no you can fight this! You have to fight this."

Sam's eyes returned to normal and Dean saw the kind loving man that he knew so well. He felt his feet touch the ground and a smile graced his face. Sam stepped back and Meg was shocked.

"Kill him!" she shouted "Now!"

Sam turned to face Meg "No" he reached out his hand and grabbed her by the throat "I love him!"

"You can't fight it Sam" she hissed, "You're not strong enough, you're WEAK!"

"Not as weak as you" Sam placed a hand on Meg's cheek and moved his other hand to her right cheek "This war is over!" he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head backwards "You lose…" he gripped her throat once more and he twisted her head so it was painfully to the side "again" Sam twisted her head with such force and so fast that he ripped it from her shoulders.

He dropped it to the floor and stumbled backwards and collapsed down on the ground next to Dean's feet. Dean dropped down beside him and placed a gently hand to his shoulder. "Its over."

Sam turned to face Dean and lightly brushed his thumb over his lips "For now."

-----------

"Duck!"

Ruby dropped to the floor and just missed the large hand of a werewolf. She kicked his leg out from under him and he crashed to the ground and landed on a piece of wood that shot up through its head. Derek pulled Ruby to her feet and she smiled at him, and for the first time in a long time he saw just how beautiful she was in the moonlight.

"Not now Derek" she ran past him and raced towards a vampire who was attempting to kill a hunter. She drove a knife through his back then beheaded it before he fell to the floor. The hunter eyed her suspiciously and went to speak but she turned and disappeared before he even got a word in. she walked to the marble staircase and grabbed Derek by the arm "we're going down!"

Derek allowed himself to be dragged down the stairs and the stopped in the entrance; everything seemed quiet down here, almost to quiet. They looked around the room but found no one. However the sound of footsteps broke the silence and the both got into battle mode. Two figures appeared in the doorway and Derek and Ruby went to strike.

They found themselves caught off guard and they crashed into the walls and fell to the ground. Ruby was pulled to her feet by rough hands but when she saw the face of her captive she relaxed. "Dean."

"Ruby" he turned to face Sam who held his brother in a death grip "You guys need to leave now!" he said letting Ruby go.

"We want to fight!" Derek protested.

"If the hunters see you, they will kill you!" Dean snapped, "I don't want that!"

"You need our help to kill Meg" Ruby added.

"Meg's dead" Sam replied.

"Then why aren't the others leaving" Derek asked Ruby.

"Meg told them to fight even after her demise."

"That's freakin great!" Derek hissed, "They have outnumbered us!"

"We have something they don't have though."

"What you mean Sam?" Dean said bitterly "he is not some weapon! He is a living person and he can't be expected to save the freakin world!"

"Dean!" Sam shouted then lowered his voice "It's ok" a soft smile graced his face "I can do this. I have to do this."

"Ok" Dean stepped down "But you're not doing this with out me."

"Side by side, as always Dean."

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what your thoughts are :D**


	12. Chapter 12 All I Need

**Chapter 12: All I Need**

Smoke rose up into the the early morning sky and the smell of burning flesh followed. Around the fire stood the surving hunters. All bowed their heads in silent pray as they farewelled the fallen hunters. The crisp morning air sent shivers through Dean as he watched his friends, his family burn before him. He had lost so many good friends last night. Friends who had always been there for him but now they were gone and he felt empty.

He didn't expect to loss so many men in the battle but they had been outnumbered by the demons and if it weren't for Sam then he had no doubt he would have died too. Sam was the only reason they had won the war, the demons had finally backed down and the hunters claimed victory. But so many lives were lost and it didn't feel like they had won, not to Dean. Worst of all, Dean had nearly lost Sam to the darkness and he wandered if Sam was strong enough to keep fighting it.

Soon he would be lost to it and Dean would have no one. No one to love, no one to be with and no one to love him in return. He felt like he was losing Sam. He was sure Sam still loved him and he still loved Sam but now that the war was over Sam would want to go back to his old life and Dean didn't no if he wanted that. But he knew he wanted Sam, he wanted Sam more then anything in the world. And it wasn't just the fact Sam wanted his old life back it was the fact that the demon within him was now stronger then ever and Sam feared that he would hurt Dean or worse.

Which lead to another reason why Sam would surely leave Dean behind. But Dean couldn't let Sam go, he loved him too much. He treasured every moment he spent with Sam. When he woke up beside him everything seemed perfect, when he was with Sam he felt safe and truly happy. In the end all Dean really wanted was Sam by his side.

"You ok Dean?"

Hearing Bobby's voice brought Dean back to reality and he turned to face his oldest friend "Yeah… I'm good" he lied.

"Where's Sam?"

"Resting" Dean replied, "He's exhausted. You know, after last night."

"Dean are you sure you're ok?" Bobby asked seeing right through Dean's lie. "You don't seem yourself."

"No I'm fine" he pulled a fake a smile "Honest."

"Well ok" Bobby didn't believe a word Dean was saying but he decided to drop it "I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks but I'm fine" Dean then turned and headed inside. He rushed through the lower part of the house and raced up the marble staircase. He took a deep breath when he reached the top and he was startled when he saw Jo walk out from the hall. She eyed him curiously then walked over to him keeping her eyes locked with his.

"Are you ok Dean?"

"Yeah I'm" Dean dropped his shield and slumped his shoulders "I'm worried about Sam."

"Well maybe I can help" she lent against the railing and waited for him to say something.

"No you cant" Dean sighed, "No one can."

"Dean" Jo looked up into his green eyes and she could see the distress in them "tell me."

"I can't Jo" Dean replied dryly "I have to figure this out myself, I'm sorry" he then brushed past her and disappeared into the hall.

-----------

Sam watched the smoke rise up into the sky and he exhaled a sigh. He was exhausted after last night's battle but that wasn't the reason he had stayed behind. He had stayed because he had to stop and think about what he wanted and what was best for Dean. Every waking moment Sam lived in fear, he was afraid of hurting Dean and afraid of losing control and not being able to within stand the pleas from the demon within.

It had nearly taken over Sam last night and he was afraid next time he wouldn't regain control. He was afraid that one day he would kill Dean and he couldn't live with himself if he killed the only person he had ever loved. So maybe it was better to love and leave Dean, say goodbye and return to Stanford by himself.

The thought of life without Dean was heartbreaking but if it meant Dean was safe and were he belonged then Sam would do it. Sam would set him free and move on with his own life. He felt tears sting his eyes at the thought of never seeing Dean again but it was best for Dean ad Sam. He couldn't live with the guilt of hurting or killing Dean; it would just be too much.

The bedroom door opened and Dean walked in; he gave Sam a small smile then walked towards the bathroom. Sam rose to his feet and followed after Dean. Dean stopped and turned to face Sam even before Sam had time to tell him to wait. Sam stopped and withdrew into himself; he fought back tears as he found the right words to use.

"Dean… I… I…" Sam swallowed the dry lump in his throat "I don't want to do this-"

"-So don't" Dean interrupted.

"Dean" Sam said in a pleading voice "I love you I do… but I don't want to hurt you… and even though I can't live without you I'm going to have to. Because I can't risk it." he paused and studied Dean's expression and he had to force himself to keep going. "I can't risk the fact that I could kill you! I need to leave you."

Dean blinked away the tears "Then go" he managed to get out.

Sam stepped forwards but Dean took a step back.

"GO!" the hurt look in Sam's eyes killed Dean but he knew it was better for Sam to return to his old life. "Please just go."

Sam nodded his head then picked up his duffle and headed to the door, he pulled it open and turned to face to Dean "I will always love you" Sam shut the door and disappeared from sight.

Dean let a single tear roll down his cheek and slammed his foot into the couch "Shit!" he cursed before collapsing to the ground and starting to weep "shit."

-----------

The sun seeped through the curtains of a cheap motel and chased away the shadows. Two sleeping figures that occupied the bed started to stir and move closer to one and other. The thin cotton sheets were the only thing between their naked bodies and the cool air. They snuggled close to one an other as they tried to stay warm.

Finally Derek opened his blue eyes and found himself beside Ruby, he smiled softly at her then lightly kissed her forehead. "Good morning."

"Mmmm good morning" she murmured "How'd you sleep?"

"Just fine" Derek said kissing her again "You?"

"Best sleep ever," she said with a smirk then it faded and she sighed "I'm so glad to have you back in my life."

"Back at ya" he said rubbing his nose against hers then his cheerful expression changed.

"What is it Derek?"

"I got two things bothering me" he sighed.

"What?"

"Ok first off" he said "Is Meg really gone?"

"Yes" Ruby nodded her head "I made sure Dean got all the right herbs to put in the fire" she kissed Derek's lips softly "Next problem."

"Its about Dean" he paused "and Sam."

"What about them?"

"Its just…" he looked away then looked back, he felt bad dumping his problems on her. "They've been through so much and thanks to Sam the demon army is dead and so is Meg and I jus wish I could give something back to them. I mean Sam and Dean have both sacrificed so much."

"I have something we can give to Sam" Ruby said with a smile.

"What?"

Ruby sat up, holding the sheet over her chest. She reached to the bedside table and pulled it open then showed Derek a small vial that contained blue liquid.

"What is it?"

"A cure."

-----------

Dean sat on the bed, staring out at the beautiful day. He fought back tears as he tried to rid his mind of Sam. Letting Sam walk out the door was the most stupid thing Dean had ever done. He should have made Sam understand, he should have tried to tell him everything was going to be ok and that he wasn't afraid of the demon within him.

But he had let him go.

He let him walk right out of his life.

Dean shut his eyes and balled his hands into his fists. He felt so stupid. He let the best thing in his life leave and now he was paying for it. He loved Sam and he should have reminded him of that, he shouldn't have let him go. Sam was gone and it was Dean's fault. If he just said something, done something then maybe Sam would have changed his mind and stayed.

Dean had been a fool.

Suddenly Derek and Ruby appeared before Dean and he jumped in surprise. Derek eyed him curiously and he picked up on the sadden look on his brother face.

"Dean, man what's wrong?" Derek asked moving to sit next to him.

"Sam's gone" Dean choked on a sob.

"Gone?" Derek asked, eyebrows raised "Gone where?"

"He left" Dean said wiping angrily at his eyes "He didn't want to hurt me so he left."

"Hurt you? How?"

"Sam didn't want his demon half to hurt him" Ruby chimed in while walking to Dean and crouching down before him "Dean I can help Sam. I can make him human again."

"How?" Dean looked up with hope in his eyes.

"With this" she held out the vial with blue liquid "This will make him human again Dean, you to can go back to the way you were."

Dean took the vial and studied it carefully "Then what are we waiting for!"

-----------

Sam sat on the uncomfortable chair at the San Francisco airport waiting to board the plane that left in an hour's time. He sat with his legs pulled up to his chest and arms folded over his knees. He kept looking at his phone; kept thinking about ringing Dean but he knew he couldn't. Dean was better off without him.

Just by being with him Sam had put him in danger and he didn't want Dean to live in fear of him. Also Sam wanted Dean to live the life he wanted not the life Sam wanted him to live. He knew Dean wanted to be a hunter and he knew that was his calling but Sam didn't want that and he wasn't going to make Dean change his life for him.

He sighed loudly then rested his head on the wall; he felt tears well up in his eyes and fought to keep them at bay. He shut his eyes and he tried not to think of Dean, but it was hard. He kept seeing his smiling face and he wanted to be in Dean's warm embrace more then anything. He felt alone without Dean.

He felt incomplete.

"Sam…"

Sam's eyes snapped open and he found Dean standing in front of him "Dean…" Sam slowly rose to his feet "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not gonna let you walk out of my life" he stated, taking Sam's hand "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I'm not letting you go. Sam I love you and I will do anything for you."

"That's just it Dean" Sam said firmly "I don't want you to give up everything you've known for me! I let you do it before and I'm not letting you do it again."

"Sam I want to!" Dean took Sam's left hand and pulled him closer to him "Sam you are my world" he stroked a piece of hair away from Sam's eye "I want to spend everyday and every second with you. You are my life Sam."

A small smile graced Sam's face and he felt himself blushing like a schoolboy.

"Sam come home" Dean placed a soft kiss to his lips "Please."

Sam lowered his eyes "I can't Dean" he pulled away "If I hurt you or… or kill you… I couldn't live with that."

"Sam you don't have to worry about it" Dean gripped Sam's shoulders "Ruby has a cure. Which means we can fix this! We can make you human again baby."

"You can?" Sam's eyes lit up with hope.

"Yes" Dean nodded his head "you wont have to worry about your demon half anymore. I promise."

Sam looked away then looked back at Dean "ok… I want to be normal again," he then laughed softly "as normal as I can get."

Dean smiled softly then took Sam's hand "Come on."

-----------

The afternoon breeze blow softly against Sam's skin as he and Dean sat staring out at the setting sun. For the first time in a long time Sam truly felt like himself again. There was no demon in his head telling him what to think and he felt at peace. He could relax around Dean now and he was glad for it. He was himself again and it felt great.

Dean watched Sam stare out at the sun; he loved the way the sun reflected in his eyes. He wandered if Sam would stay with him or go back to Stanford and finish college and become some hotshot lawyer. Either way Dean would be by his side. He didn't care where he went or what he did as long as he was with Sam he would be happy. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

"Sam?"

Sam looked over to Dean and offered him a warm smile "Yeah."

"I love you," he said smiling "you know that right?"

"Dean of course I do" Sam placed his hand on Dean's left cheek "I love you too."

"Sam…" Dean took Sam's left hand "What I'm trying to say or ask is…" he trailed off.

"Is what Dean?"

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring "Sam will you marry me?"

Sam's mouth dropped and he felt his heart skip several beats. He stared down at the sliver ring and he tried to find his voice but he couldn't seem to get any words out. He tried again but still nothing left his mouth and he felt like the biggest idiot. He saw the worried look in Dean's eyes and he forced words to leave his mouth but he spoke to low for Dean to hear.

"What was that?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Sam said louder. "Yes I'll marry you."

A genuine smile graced Dean's face and he embraced Sam in a tight hug. He released him and pressed his lips to his in a passionate kiss. He placed both his hands on the side of Sam's face and he could feel the tears running down Sam's cheeks. He pulled back and saw the most beautiful smile on Sam's face.

"Sam you are my world" he took Sam's left hand "and I am forever yours" he slid the ring on then kissed Sam's hand. "I love you more then anything and I would give my life for you and I want to sped the rest of my life with you."

"And I want to spend mine with you too Dean" Sam took hold of Dean's hand "And I'm willing to stay by your side no matter what sort of life style we live."

Dean brushed some stray hairs away from Sam's face "I want to stay here and hunt but I want you to be happy too."

"Dean I'm with you" he wiped away the tears "nothing could make me happier."

-----------

The sound of the ocean hitting the rocks drifted through the air and the sun shone down on the small amount of people who had been invited to Sam and Dean's wedding. Only Sam and Dean's closes friends had been invited and the wedding was taking place on the beach. And after all Sam and Dean had been through the Gods rewarded them with a beautiful sunny day and a nice cool breeze.

Sam and Dean stood at the end of the aisle holding hands and exchanging vows. Today was a day they would never forgot, today was a new beginning for the both of them. From here on they would face every moment in life together, every tragedy, every unforgettable moment, every good and every bad day. They were embarking on a new journey and the future looked promising.

The ceremony ended and later that night Sam and Dean were sitting on the beach staring out at the ocean. Dean sat with his arms wrapped Sam's shoulders and Sam lay in between his legs with his arms over Dean's. The cool night breeze danced over their skin and they hugged closer together. Dean kissed the side of Sam's forehead and hid his head in Sam's hair.

"Today's been perfect Dean" Sam said with a deep sigh.

"Yeah it has" Dean pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead then let out a sigh of his own "I wish everyday could be like this."

Sam sat up and turned his upper body so he could face Dean "Everyday with you is perfect" Sam kissed Dean softly "you're all I need."

A smile graced Dean's face and tears of happiness welled up in his eyes and for once he let the tears fall "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Sam" he kissed him feverously and once the kiss broke they stared longingly into each other eyes "I love you Sam."

"And I love you" Sam kissed him once more then turned back around and rested his back against Dean chest and they continued to stare out the star filled sky.

They sat in silence and basked in the beauty of the night and they knew that as long as they had each other life would be perfect.

**The End **

**I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this story, its meant so much to me :) and the spelling mistakes are mine and mine only and I am sorry for them. Ok well leave me a review and let me know what you thought and if you're gonna miss this story there is a little Christmas fic I wrote awhile back that's set between this story and the first so if you want to take a look at it then go for it ;) Bye Bye xx**


End file.
